Out The Corner Of My Eye
by angeldani
Summary: Rory Gilmore The new girl at Chilton. Tristan DuGrey The King of Chilton. When Rory and Tristan come into contact with each other crazy things happen! TOTALLY AU. Read and Reveiw! Previously Rated R. UPDATED!
1. Lorelai's Woes Of What To Wear

Title: Out The Corner Of My Eye... Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Chapter One: Lorelai's woes of what to wear  
  
"Rory Babe! Where's my purple sweater?" Lorelai Gilmore called to her daughter, while frantically searching her closet.  
  
"I think it's in the wash Mom. Remember you wore it to Grandma and Grandpa's last Friday?" Rory said as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.  
  
"Dammit!" Rory heard her mother swear.  
  
Putting her long brown hair into a high ponytail, Rory ran into her mother's room. "Why are you so worried about what you're gonna wear? I'm the one who's first day it is."  
  
Grabbing a white shirt out of her closet Lorelai stared at her daughter, "My dear offspring, this is you're first day at a major school. Chilton isn't at all like Stars Hollow High! You are judged by what you wear and what you're parent's wear! I need to look smart and professional!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Well then if you're gonna be like that mother dear, I think that you should wear you're white striped shirt and you're black pants. Don't forget that you are going to work after this and you don't wanna give Michel and Sookie too much of a shock."  
  
Grinning, Lorelai squealed, "Great idea babe!" then closed the door, leaving Rory standing outside of the doorway shaking her head and laughing silently.  
  
Rory let herself back into her own bedroom and checked her appearance in her full-length mirror. She looked alright, she decided. These uniforms weren't that terrible. At least the colours were okay. Putting on a touch of lip gloss and bit of mascara, then Rory was ready.  
  
Running downstairs Rory grabbed a pop tart and poured herself a cup of coffee. Their coffee was nothing compared to Lukes, but this morning they didn't have time to go to the diner since Lorelai was driving Rory to school. After today, Rory was going to take the bus to Hartford.  
  
"Okay Babe, how do I look? Tell Mommy the truth." Lorelai ran down and span around, showing Rory her outfit.  
  
"You look great, now hurry up and eat. I don't wanna be late on my first day."  
  
"All right, all right." Lorelai grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster before pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I don't know what you're worried about anyway Mom," Rory said "You're gonna be in the car when you drop me off. No one will see you."  
  
"Oh they'll see me. I swear these prep school kids have X-Ray vision."  
  
"Which wouldn't be good on either of our parts since then they'd probably be able to see through our clothes."  
  
"Probably. Hey at least they'll get a good view!'  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Lorelai just grinned.  
  
Taking the final sips of her coffee, Lorelai said, "Come on babe, can't let you be late on your first day."  
  
Picking up their stuff the two Gilmore Girls got ready for a new day.  
  
If you're out on the road  
  
Feeling lonely and so cold All you have to do is call my name And I'll be there on the next train Where you lead, I will follow Anywhere, That you tell me to I you need, you need me to be with you I will follow Oh! Where you lead, I will follow Anywhere, anywhere That you tell me to If you need, you need me to be with you I will follow Where you lead. 


	2. Leave Him Alone!

Chapter Two: Leave Him Alone!  
  
Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Rory walked through the hallways of Chilton almost in awe. This place was like a palace and was at least three times bigger than SHH, looking over at the card that had her locker number and combination before Rory scanned the lockers for number 34.  
  
When she finally found it Rory saw that there were about three guys picking on this one kid, who looked as though he might be in about the eighth grade, they were all quite good looking. But that poor kid was really getting hurt.  
  
Narrowing her eyes and picking up her courage, "Leave him alone!" she angrily said.  
  
The guys immediately turned around. It was obvious that they hadn't been stood up to before. A guy that was obviously the leader of the group smirked at her and looked her up and down, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
Rory glared at him, "That is none of your business. Now leave him alone!"  
  
"You new?" asked the second guy.  
  
"None of you're business jerk! Let go of him!"  
  
The first guy looked straight into her eyes, blue met blue. She took a moment to drink in just how gorgeous he was with tousled blonde hair and a strong, tall, lean body. Shaking herself out of her reverie and cursing herself for thinking that way about this jerk Rory stared coldly at him. "You're really pathetic, you know that?"  
  
The guy raised his eyebrows, "Am I now?"  
  
"Yes," Rory said furiously "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." Rory said through gritted teeth "All I know is that you are totally pathetic to pick on the people smaller than you. You really need to grow up!"  
  
The third guy looked as though he was about to pounce on her when the first guy blocked him, "No Tom, don't." he smirked at Rory. "Okay Mary, I'll make you a little deal. I'll never lay a finger on Verny ever again if you go out with me."  
  
"I'd rather date a live crocodile covered in army ants! You must be seriously delusional if you think that I would ever go out with you! Now get out of my way because you happened to have chosen to have you're little altercation right in front of my locker!" Clenching her fists, Rory's eyes could have burnt a hole in the wall.  
  
The guy tapped her locker, "This your locker?"  
  
"What are you deaf? I just told you that! I think you need to have you're ears cleaned."  
  
The guy smirked as he looked down at Rory's clenched fists, "I'll move if you go out with me."  
  
Rory felt like she wanted to slap his face. "I am not going to give you any satisfaction by repeating myself to you. So instead I will say this, FUCK OFF!"  
  
Another smirk.  
  
Sighing impatiently Rory shook her head, "Fine you give me no choice," Using all the strength she could muster, which was a lot Rory pushed him out of her way. The guys' eyes widened at her strength and glared at her. Rory simply smirked at him then put in the combination to her locker.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna find out your name sooner or later. I have many connections in this school and you don't wanna mess with me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm shaking in my high heel shoes."  
  
Another glare.  
  
"Piss off twit." Rory said before taking out her books and walking to her next class. 


	3. And So The Mystry Of The Anonymous Names...

Chapter Three: And so the mystery of the anonymous names are solved. Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Rory was sitting in her English classroom. It was a little early and the bell hadn't rung yet so she was reading Jane Austin's Sense and Sensibility. Completely engrossed in the book she didn't notice when a girl with long blonde hair slid on the right side to her until the girl spoke up.  
  
"I heard what you did today."  
  
Rory looked up.  
  
"I heard what you did. Word gets around here fast. I'm Paris."  
  
"Really? I'm Rory."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a problem with it or something?" Rory asked. She was getting uncomfortable Paris's cold stare.  
  
"I don't have a problem with it. You can make as many enemies as you want. And trust me. You made a lot this morning."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you messed with Tristan DuGrey and no one messes with Tristan DuGrey unless they want their lives to be made utterly miserable by him and his friends and the rest of the school." Paris was glaring at her now.  
  
Rory was smirking by now, "So that's what his name was. Look thanks for caring and all but I can take perfectly good care of myself and if I made a few enemies this morning just by doing the right thing, I'd say that this school has serious problems." With that Rory went back to her book, fully aware that Paris was scowling at her.  
  
The class was filling up by then and suddenly Rory could see what the girl meant. A lot of complete strangers were glaring at her and whispering when they saw her. She saw a few people send smiles her way, but she could tell that they were trying to be discreet about it.  
  
She heard someone slip into the seat next to her. She turned around to see who it is and groaned when she realized it was the boy from the lockers. None other than Tristan DuGrey. She groaned and tried to ignore him because she realized that he was leering at her. She felt him come nearer to her.  
  
"I told you I'd find out your name. Mr Medina's bound to introduce the new girl to the class. Tristan DuGrey's the name."  
  
"Leave me alone you jerk."  
  
"That was quite a bit of swearing you did out there. I must say I was surprised. When I first saw you I thought that you looked like a girl who was so angelic that she's never said a swear word in her life."  
  
At that very moment Mr Medina walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good Morning class. You may have noticed that we have a new student with us today. Will she please stand up?"  
  
Feeling quite uncomfortable Rory stood up.  
  
"Everyone this is Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
"Rory."  
  
Mr Medina looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Call me Rory. No one calls me Lorelai."  
  
Mr Medina smiled at her. "Of coarse. Now why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Yes Sir." With that Rory sat down in her seat, knowing that Tristan was bound to send some lewd comments her way now that he knew her name.  
  
Tristan settled into his chair and watched the girl next to him. She had an attitude. This was gonna be fun. 


	4. This Means WAR!

Chapter Four: This means WAR!  
  
Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Rory was really trying to take notes for English but the guy next to her was really succeeding in pissing her off. Every two minutes he's make some comment about her body or how she acted this morning. After fifteen minutes Rory was so exasperated that she wanted to scream.  
  
"So Mary you decided to take me up on that offer of the date?"  
  
Rory almost slammed her pen down, "Listen enough with these stupid comments and enough with these stupid names. Your other cronies might enjoy you making these comments to them, but I certainly don't! And what the hell is with calling me Mary? Now you know my name so please call me by it or I swear I will personally chop off your balls and serve them to you for breakfast on a silver platter. Now did I not make myself clear the first time you talked to me or not? Leave me alone." She said this all very fast in a very high whisper. It was a wonder that Mr Medina didn't notice her talking.  
  
"Why is it that you don't like me Mary? Most girls think I'm a great catch!" Tristan was starting to get very annoyed at this girl. Where did she get off rejecting him?  
  
"If I caught you, I'd throw you right back!"  
  
"As entertaining as you and Mr DuGrey's personal life is I would prefer if you keep it until after class and let me teach." Mr Medina said to Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory turned back to her notes then out of the corner of her mouth she said, "Say one more word to me during this lesson and trust me you will regret it until the day you die."  
  
Tristan smirked. With Rory Gilmore here, this was going to be an interesting year. Taking a few more glances Tristan really took the time to drink in her beauty. She had long chocolate brown hair that just gave him the urge to run his fingers through it. If she were any other girl, he probably would have but he didn't. She would have boxed him. She at these sparkly blue eyes that contrasted his own deep blue, soft milky skin that would have been like heaven to touch and a sweet petite body. As he looked at that gorgeous body, Tristan immediately remembered undressing her with his eyes and imagining all the things he could do to it. From the moment she had yelled at him in front of the lockers, Tristan knew that she was different. She, unlike other girls had rejected him the moment he asked her out.  
  
But he would have her.  
  
Because everyone knew that Tristan DuGrey always got what he wanted.  
  
Taking a glance at her again. Tristan could tell that this was gonna be a tough one. The girl had known him for five minutes and she already hated him. But Tristan always loved a challenge.  
  
Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Tristan quickly picked up his books and tried to catch up to Rory, who was already out of the door.  
  
"Where's the fire?" he asked.  
  
Rory blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You ran out of there like a bat out of hell. You that excited to get to your next class?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "No I just wanted to get away from you."  
  
Tristan moved in front of her and trapped her in front of some lockers. Frustrated at her he moved closer to her, his face now centimetres away from hers, "I don't think you did. I think you ran out just so I will come after you and we could get some more time alone together."  
  
Rory was outraged. How dare he?! Who did he think he was? Just as Tristan was about to kiss her Rory used all her martial arts training to twist his arm behind his back and push him away from her. Mind you, this caused a lot of pain!  
  
"Aaargh!!!" Tristan's eyes widened in shock as he screeched in pain. Where the hell did she learn to do that? "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"I told you to leave me alone."  
  
Tristan narrowed his eyes. Fine. If that's the way she wants it. Then feel the wrath of Tristan DuGrey. "You do realize that this means war?"  
  
Rory looked his straight in the eyes and said three words. "Bring it on." 


	5. Motherly Chats

Chapter Five: Motherly chats  
  
Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
When Rory got home that day she was exhausted. All through the day she had heard snide comments from girls and she had had pranks played on her by Tristan and his stupid friends. First they had dropped a bucket of water filled with green dye on her, which made Rory have to go through all the rest of her classes with green hair and had to go to the office to borrow a spare uniform for the day, since she was refusing to give DuGrey the satisfaction of seeing her have to go home. After that she had to live with all his stupid comments through the day. During lunchtime she had sat at the cafeteria by herself, reading her book. Not that she minded. She didn't really want to be good friends with all these preppies. But still, not talking to anyone can be quite tiering.  
  
But for tomorrow, she had a plan.  
  
Tristan DuGrey wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
Because Rory Gilmore didn't play childish pranks like dumping a bucket of water on someone's head. She played pranks that really stung. That involved public humiliation. But her really big pranks won't come until later. Tomorrow's prank will just be small.  
  
She had found out from a reliable source that Tristan had study hall tomorrow and that he usually liked to use this time to catch up on some good old shut-eye. That's where Rory's plan would come intact.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory came out of her room to see her mother grinning at her, "Hey Mom."  
  
"How was your first day, Honey?"  
  
"Sucked."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It totally sucked! I haven't made any friends and now me and the king of the school are at war with each other. On top of it all I have to wash my uniform, because his highness decided to dye it green!" Rory said this all very quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry Babe, at least you have two uniforms." Lorelai said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"No his real name."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey. Evil Tristan. Spawn of Satan who calls me Mary."  
  
"They still call people that?"  
  
"Yes. What does it mean anyway?"  
  
"It means Virgin Mary. Someone who's innocent and inexperienced."  
  
"So what would they call me if I looked like a slut?"  
  
"They might have added Magdalene to it."  
  
"Great, Bible insults."  
  
"Hey I know what you should call Evil Tristan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bible Boy!"  
  
"Bible Boy?"  
  
"Because he uses bible insults!"  
  
Rory shook her head, "My mother is one strange woman." 


	6. This Is MY school! You'll Never Win!

Chapter Six- This is MY school! You'll never win!  
  
Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
So Rory was back at Chilton for her second day and this time, she was prepared. In her bag, she held toothpaste, lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner, a black marker, hair ties and some pink food dye. Pleased with herself, she headed over to the library, where she knew that Tristan would be sleeping.  
  
She watched him for a while and looked around to make sure that no one was watching when she headed over to do her task.  
  
When she'd done her work, Rory looked at him for a few minutes, suppressing a laugh. Thankfully, she had calculus with him and she'd be able to see his reaction.  
  
Tristan woke up two minutes before his next class began. Realizing that he was about to be late, he wearily took his stuff and ran to calculus.  
  
The moment Tristan walked into the room he knew that something was wrong. Everyone was looking at him and some people were even sniggering! Frowning, Tristan asked Tom what was going on.  
  
"Uhhhh... man I think you should look in the mirror." Tom said, holding back a laugh.  
  
Taking a make-up compact from a girl, Tristan gasped when he saw his reflection. He had toothpaste in his hair, lipstick on his lips, eye shadow on his eyes, pink food dye in the tips of his hair, some of his hair was also put into pigtails and drawn on his face were rude words and crude pictures. Shoving the compact back at the girl Tristan clenched his fist at started off towards the boys room, only to run straight into Rory Gilmore, who was laughing so hard he thought that she was gonna fall over. Tristan's eyes were so angry but that only made Rory laugh more, whereas that look would have made any other person in Chilton run screaming in the other direction.  
  
"You will NOT get away with this!"  
  
Rory smirked at him, "But you smell so minty fresh now!"  
  
"You think a lot of yourself don't you Gilmore?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "That's a bit rich coming from you, considering you have a ego the size of Jupiter."  
  
"Most girls think I'm sexy Gilmore."  
  
"I'm not most girls."  
  
"Admit it. You want me. And the only reason you're resisting me right now is because of the way we started off. You don't have to be embarrassed Mary. I admit that your behaviour wasn't exactly flattering and I am highly displeased with you right now, but I'll forgive you if you just apologize and let me take you out for dinner."  
  
"You are unbelievable. How many times am I gonna have to say it for you to get it through your thick skull that I will never go out with you."  
  
"Gilmore, you have absolutely no idea what you have got yourself into. You may think that decorating my face was a good prank, but it is nothing compared to what I can cook up. This is MY school. You'll never win."  
  
"Fuck you Tristan. If you think that dumping a bucket of water on someone's head is a good prank then you need to get your copy of the pranksters bible updated. I have just gotten started and you will not know what hit you when you are publicly humiliated."  
  
"As fascinating as your personal life is I suggest the two of you keep it out of school." Ms Greiling said. "Miss Gilmore, you will watch your mouth in this school. At Chilton we don't tolerate rudeness." Tristan smirked. "And Mr DuGrey, you will escort yourself to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Here at Chilton we expect you to wear the uniform in the correct and proper way." Then it was Rory's turn to smirk as she got into her seat and Tristan angrily went to the bathroom. Rory smiled to herself as she got out a piece of paper, preparing to take notes.  
  
But instead of taking notes about calculus she ended up thinking back to when she was back in Stars Hollow High.  
  
This place was hell compared to SHH.  
  
There she had the best friends in the world.  
  
James Masters. Her closest and best guy friend that was always there for her whenever she needed advice. Rory had known James even before she could walk and talk. James was quite good looking with his gorgeous, tousled brown hair, blue eyes and tall, lean figure, Lots of people had always wondered why Rory and James had never gone out but they never wanted to jeopardize their friendship. James was also best friends with two other guys named Steve Adams and Ray Torrance. Rory was also very good friends with them, although not as close as she was with James. Steve was a funny, playful and great guy. Rory had actually been out with him a few times but the relationship never went as far for them to go steady. Steve was also quite gorgeous with a tall muscular figure, piercing green eyes and short, wavy brown hair. Both James and Steve shared Rory's love for pranks and were like big brother to her. Ray was the sensible one out of the bunch. He was still in on all the pranks, but still he tried not to do anything really bad. Ray had messy blonde hair, blue eyes and great body. He was also probably the shyest of the bunch.  
  
Lane Kim. Rory's closest female best friend. Fun and rebellious, Lane was always up for a challenge. A Korean beauty with beautiful brown eyes, long black hair Lane was a real catch. The only thing was that Lane had a really strict mother that wanted her to marry a potential Korean doctor and hated all things that teenage girls liked. Because of this Lane had learnt to carefully hide what she was doing from her mother. Rory and Lane had met in elementary school and had gone from being good friends to being best friends. Lane and Rory were also close friends with three other girls. Holly Francis, Terri Jenson and Alexis DiStamos. Holly had long, deep scarlet hair and bright blue eyes. It was obvious that she and James had feelings for each other although they were still dancing around the prospect of romance. Terri was an African-American beauty with beautiful brown hair and eyes that were such a deep brown that they almost looked black. Terri was smart and serious, but she still knew how to have fun. Alexis on the other hand was a happy, sporty, bouncing tomboy. Her long black hair was almost always pulled back in a ponytail and her green eyes were always twinkling with mischief. Alexis liked to be called Alex or Lexi by her friends and she shared Rory's love for martial arts.  
  
Rory could only wish that her old friends were here. But that would never happen. She would give anything for James and Lane to be here. For James to take her on a piggyback just because Rory was tired or bored. James and Steve would always know how to get back at Tristan DuGrey. 


	7. Finally, Friendly Faces

Chapter Seven- Finally, Friendly Faces. Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Rory sat by herself in the cafeteria. Headphones on her ears and Sense and Sensibility in front of her she didn't mind if she didn't talk to anyone. Sticking some potato chips in her mouth, Rory scanned the words of her book before she heard a voice say,  
  
"Rory Gilmore right?"  
  
Rory looked up and saw two girls smiling at her. Already feeling comfortable with them, Rory smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'm Claire and this is Lisa. And you are the girl that actually took on Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Rory laughed, "I wouldn't call it taking him on."  
  
"Darling you totally took him on, I'm so glad. Someone needed to put that jerk in his place." Lisa said.  
  
"So I take it you don't like him then?" Rory asked.  
  
"We can't stand him." Claire said, slipping into the seat opposite Rory while Lisa slipped in next to her. "The way he just uses girls like tissues and he thinks that he owns the school."  
  
Rory frowned, "So why haven't you guys done something about it?"  
  
Lisa blushed, "Well the truth is, we're kind of scared of him. I mean... he can do a lot to your reputation and he can make your time at Chilton a living hell."  
  
"I mean the only reason he hasn't done anything really terribly to you is because you're hot!" Claire exclaimed.  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"It's true girl!" Lisa said.  
  
"So we were wondering if you wanted any help in the 'Teaching DuGrey a lesson' department we will give you all the help you need."  
  
By now Rory was grinning, she knew that she would be able to get beck at Tristan but with these girls on her side, she'd be able to hit him right where it hurts.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal."  
  
AN: Okay guys, Sorry! I know that part was obnoxiously short and I'm sorry, but I really want to get on with what happens with Tristan and Rory. 


	8. So What's Going On On The Other Side?

Chapter Eight- So what's going on on the other side? Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
It was the last period of the day and Tristan had had his last class cancelled. Deciding that he probably get ready for his exam tomorrow, he headed off to the library and got out his books. But when he finally looked at them he realized that he couldn't concentrate. She kept rudely invading his thoughts.  
  
Rory.  
  
Rory Gilmore.  
  
Lorelai Gilmore  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
Tristan groaned. Why couldn't he get that stupid girl out of his head? What's so special about this chick that made him think about her this much? God...  
  
Although he was finding it really hard to admit, she was really getting to him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she didn't like him.  
  
Actually that's not true, he did.  
  
He knew what all of his bad points were. He was stubborn, egotistical and cocky. But most girls totally fell at his feet at one look. She hadn't.  
  
Tristan knew that his personality wasn't perfect. Especially around girls. But that was the way that he was raised.  
  
His parents had never had time for him. His father was too interested in making money and screwing the maid that sometimes Tristan wondered if he even knew that he had a wife and a son and they two people who lived at his house weren't just part of the help. His mother was too interested in going to functions at the country club and spending his fathers money on jewels. Tristan knew that the only reason they stayed married was because it looked good if his father had a wife and his mother had all that money. So why wouldn't Tristan's personality be a little off?  
  
But the minute Rory had taken one look at him, she knew what kind of person he was. Okay, so she hadn't exactly seen him in one of his most charming positions... but still...  
  
Tristan had never been rejected before. Not by one girl. This girl had shocked him out of his wits.  
  
Tristan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had to admit she was good. That prank she had pulled wasn't pure genius but it had to have taken a lot of thought. She had to have had found out when he had study hall and what he did there. She wouldn't have been able to pull it off if he hadn't have been asleep.  
  
Now what could he do for a little payback?  
  
It had to be something that was out of pure genius. Something that she wouldn't think of in a million years.  
  
Tristan racked his brain. This would have been a lot easier if he knew more about her. If he knew what her weakness was.  
  
If he knew if she had a boyfriend or not...  
  
Tristan frowned. Now why did that thought come to his mind?  
  
It's not like this chick was special.  
  
No of coarse not.  
  
She was just another girl.  
  
Just another conquest.  
  
A conquest that would eventually give in to him.  
  
They all did. 


	9. Authors Note! Please, Please, Please Rea...

Authors Note!  
  
Hey Everyone! Well I just uploaded this story and I need to put a few things in here as a disclaimer.  
  
I used the quote, 'you smell so minty fresh right now' from The sweetest Thing.  
  
I used the quote, 'Leave Me Alone!' From Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.  
  
I used the quote, 'If I caught you I'd throw you right back!' From the Sweet Valley High Thriller, R is For Revenge.  
  
That's about it so far. I'll put up some more authors notes as I go on.  
  
I would also appreciate it if you would help me out im your reviews and give me a few pointers.  
  
Thanks 4 reading!  
  
Luv,  
  
AngelDani 


	10. Dinner At The Olds

Chapter Nine- Dinner at the Olds. Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The day has arrived!"  
  
"What day?" Rory poked her head out of her room and stared at her mother.  
  
"Judgement day!" Lorelai looked as if the world was coming to an end.  
  
Rory laughed, "Mom, we're only gonna be at Grandma's for two hours."  
  
"Two hours too long my dear! Imagine what we could do in those two hours. Watch 'Footloose' for the fiftieth time. We could see what crazy weird thing Kirk has gotten himself into. Go to the gym."  
  
"You don't go to the gym!"  
  
"But maybe if I wasn't tied down to going to the rentals place I would want to."  
  
"Mother, I know you well and even if we didn't have to go to Grandma's you still wouldn't go to the gym."  
  
"Rory don't argue with Mama."  
  
"Just get ready."  
  
Lorelai pouted but didn't argue. She knew there was no way she'd be able to get out of this one.  
  
Rory went back into her room and checked out her closet. She ended up picking a pretty white skirt and a baby blue spaghetti strap top. She put on a little mascara and some lip-gloss and she was ready to go.  
  
"Mom, come on! It doesn't take this long to get dressed!"  
  
"Rory," Lorelai came into the kitchen and let out a fake cough. "I really don't think we'll be able to go tonight. I think I'm coming down with something..."  
  
"Nice try lady, lets go."  
  
Lorelai pretended to wipe away a tear. "My own daughter doesn't believe me. What is the world coming to?"  
  
"Mom, we're already late!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Lorelai groaned, "Let's go."  
  
When they finally got to the Gilmore's estate, Lorelai insisting on stooping for coffee three times and Rory not having the heart to disagree with her, they were fifteen minutes late. Emily Gilmore sighed in annoyance when they finally rocked up.  
  
"Lorelai I have told you a million times that it is simply not acceptable to be late. And on the one night we have guests too."  
  
"And on the one night that we have guests too." Lorelai whispered to Rory, mocking Emily.  
  
"Who's here Grandma?"  
  
"One of Richard's friends at the firm are also doing business with him. I believe that their son goes to Chilton, Rory. Tristan DuGrey?"  
  
Rory swallowed unhappily, "Yes he does Grandma."  
  
They walked into the living room. Rory scanned the room. She saw her grandfather talking to a man, whom she suspected to be Tristan's father, a woman sipping a glass of wine and him.  
  
Tristan.  
  
The minute their eyes met, Rory could feel her blood boil. He was smirking at her. She was so frustrated that she didn't even notice the tingles that ran down her spine.  
  
There were two seats free. One next to Tristan and one opposite him. Although neither were totally appealing, Rory didn't want to be close to him. Putting on a fake smile Rory took a seat in the furthest chair away from Tristan. Which happened to be directly opposite him  
  
"Rory, Richard's been telling us that you just came to Chilton." Eric DuGrey said.  
  
"Yes Sir. I started last week."  
  
"Richard, this girl is very polite, you've done very well."  
  
"Thankyou." Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai!" Emily said in and angry tone.  
  
"What I am the one who raised Rory."  
  
"Mrs Gilmore, dinner is ready." The maid had come in to announce dinner.  
  
"Thankyou, Briana, we'll be right there."  
  
Soon they were all seated and ready to eat. Rory was sincerely regretting not letting her mom go through with pretending to be sick.  
  
"Richard are you going to France with Father next month? He said that the two of you had some business to attend to." Mr. DuGrey asked.  
  
"Yes I would imagine so. I also have to visit a few friends during my stay there."  
  
Rory felt a nudge next to her and she looked at her mother who was trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" she mouthed.  
  
Lorelai showed her her cell phone. On it she had typed You never told me Bible Boy was this hot.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt something touching her shin.  
  
Knowing full well who was trying to play footsie with her Rory kicked the foot away.  
  
Not that it helped.  
  
The foot simply kept stroking her leg and slowly going higher and higher up her leg.  
  
Rory lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
She was pissed off.  
  
Come on.  
  
What kind of guy is this? Trying to play footsie in front of her grandparents.  
  
Rory tried to kick him away again.  
  
Yet again, it didn't help.  
  
Now she was getting panicked.  
  
He was getting to an area that she'd rather keep foreign to him.  
  
There was only one way to dodge this without making a fool of herself.  
  
Rory stood up, "I'm sorry, could I please be excused?"  
  
"What's the matter Rory? You're looking flustered." Emily asked.  
  
"I just need to go to the bathroom, thanks Grandma."  
  
She practically power walked over to the bathroom.  
  
He wasn't getting to her.  
  
No way.  
  
She was just a little embarrassed because of the scene that could have happened there.  
  
Why on earth was he doing this to her?  
  
There were so many other girls at Chilton who would be more that willing to do anything he wanted her to.  
  
She'd get him for this.  
  
She definitely would.  
  
Hello hello! Review review! 


	11. Ahhh The Beauty Of Nature

Chapter Ten: Ahh... The Beauty Of Nature Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
Somehow, she'd managed to get through dinner.  
  
How she did it was beyond her.  
  
Now all she had to do was get through another hour or so before they'd get to go home.  
  
God.  
  
The big man upstairs must really have it in for her.  
  
Putting her through all of this.  
  
Didn't he say something about everyone having to carry a cross?  
  
Well here was hers.  
  
Now nothing could possibly get any worse.  
  
"Rory why don't you take Tristan out to the gardens? The two of you haven't really had a chance to talk all night."  
  
Well that did it.  
  
Just when she thought nothing could possibly get any worse Emily Gilmore decides to jump in with a fate worse than death.  
  
"That would be great Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
And in comes the smirk.  
  
Closing her eyes and cursing in her grandmother in her mind, Rory stood up and said, "Okay Grandma."  
  
Just when exactly had her life spun so out of control?  
  
Oh that's right. Ever since she walked through those scary halls of Chilton Academy for the first time.  
  
"Alone at last."  
  
Ohhh... if they were somewhere else right about now she would have easily slapped him.  
  
"Don't think of this as good."  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary."  
  
"Screw you Tristan."  
  
"Now, now. I know you want me but I don't think that this is the time or the place."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Tristan."  
  
"Oh every night baby, every night."  
  
They fell into a silence and Rory found herself sitting down on a bench. Soon Tristan slid next to her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Tristan?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Harassing me."  
  
"Because I'm madly in love with you that's why."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"This is stupid!" Rory blew up. "You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you, that's not liking someone."  
  
"Why are you fighting this?" Tristan took her hand, "You're gonna give in eventually."  
  
Rory jerked her hand away from him, "I'm just a game to you aren't I? Well listen to this Tristan DuGrey. I know what kind of guy you are and what guys like you are after. You're not in love with me, You only want one thing."  
  
"Geez... I knew you were a Mary but I didn't know that the idea of sex freaked you out this much." Tristan was smirking again.  
  
"Grow up Tristan. You need serious help." And with that Rory turned around and walked back into the house, praying that her mother had finally decided to leave.  
  
Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Please Review! 


	12. And In Come The Cavelry!

Chapter Twelve: And In Come The Cavalry! Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow." Rory was lying on her bed with Lane next to her. She had just finished telling her the whole, sordid story of Tristan.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" Lane asked.  
  
"I dunno... I guess I just wanted to figure it all out for myself first." Rory sighed, "God... what have I gotten myself into Lane?"  
  
"You know, you need to get your mind off all of this. How bout we call the gang and just have a day to ourselves? Everyone's dying to see you again since we all haven't been able to spend much time together."  
  
"I know Lane. I'm sorry. It's just this Chilton homework is a killer."  
  
"Which is exactly why you need a break."  
  
Rory smiled, "Alright. I've missed everyone too."  
  
Lane squealed and they both got on the phone inviting.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
Rory was almost knocked flat when she was hugged by someone. Her vision was blocked by a load of scarlet hair.  
  
"HOLLY!" Rory laughed as she gave into her hug.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"Holl, let the girl breathe!" a strong masculine voice said from behind.  
  
Rory looked up, "James!!" Rory threw herself at her best friend.  
  
"How's it goin Ror?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Hey!" another male voice said, "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
Rory giggled, "C'mere Stevie!"  
  
After hugging her Steve glared at her, "I told you to never ever call me that!"  
  
Rory smiled mischievously.  
  
"It's been a while Ror!" said Terri.  
  
"You guy's you realise it's only been a week?" Rory asked.  
  
"We know." Another voice said. Alexis. "But we usually see each other every day and us all not seeing you for a week feels like a year."  
  
Rory caught sight of her quietest friend. Ray. "Ray!" Rory smiled at him. She would have hugged him but she knew that he wasn't into that sort of thing. "What's been going on?"  
  
"Nothing." Ray smiled. "But I tell you, we need you around! I think you're the only one who can control these two!" Ray gestured to James and Steve.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" Lane asked.  
  
"Movie!" said James.  
  
"Nah," said Alexis "We wont get to talk during it and catch up."  
  
"Okay then how bout this?" Terri said. "We go to the park and catch up. Rory you can tell us all the gory details about Chilton."  
  
"Great!"  
  
They all headed over to the park, Rory and James hanging towards the back.  
  
"So..." James turned to her, "How has the week been?"  
  
Rory sighed, "Hell."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rory took a deep breath, "it's kind of a long story, I sorta wanna tell everybody at the same time. Especially you and Steve. I need your help."  
  
"You know we'll help you. What do you need us to do?"  
  
"I need some master pranks. Something that would only come from you and Steve's brains."  
  
A wide grin spread on James's face, "Oh my dear you have come to the right place!"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
When they got to the park (which took like five minutes) they all sat on the grass and looked to Rory expectantly.  
  
And so Rory began her long sordid tale all over again.  
  
"What a prick!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are going to fight him back aren't you Ror?" Holly asked.  
  
"Of coarse she is." James said. "She hasn't been friends with us for so long and not learnt a thing or to."  
  
"That's why I was wondering if you guys could help me out with a way to get him back. I have a few ideas, but none of them seem to be good enough." Rory said.  
  
"You know," Terri said James, "Why don't you, Steve and Ray go and think up some the master revenge, while the girls catch up?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of us Ter?" Ray asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Of coarse I am did you have any doubt?"  
  
They guys laughed and walked over to the playground. They understood that the girls did need time to catch up.  
  
"Okay Rory, I have news." Terri looked as if she was about to burst.  
  
"Ter, what is it."  
  
"Okay you remember that new guy that came to Stars Hollow a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
"Dean?" Rory knew him. She's had a few conversations with him and he seemed quite nice.  
  
"That's right, Dean Forrester," Lane remembered, "I'd forgotten about that."  
  
"Well he keeps asking about you and what school your in now and he always asks us if we've talked to you lately." Terri said.  
  
"Ohhh..." Rory blushed.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"He's totally got the hots for you!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
Rory smiled. Dean was quite cute. He had floppy brown hair and friendly brown eyes. He reminded Rory of a playful puppy.  
  
"Would you go out with him?" Holly asked.  
  
"Ummm... maybe." Rory said thoughtfully, "Yeah I probably would."  
  
"Yay!" All four girls squealed.  
  
"Well you can guess where we're going now Rory!" Lane said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Dooses!"  
  
Hey guys! Got that chapter up! Thanks for the ppl who reveiwed me. I'm really happy about that! Keep them coming! I don't mind if you flame me. I like critisim so I can make my stories better! 


	13. AN

Hey guys!  
  
I'm having some major writers block on the Tristan situation for my story. I have no idea what kind of pranks for him to play. I have a few for Rory, but they'd only work if a girl did them.  
  
If you have any ideas on what he could do to get revenge on Rory could ya please tell me in your reviews?  
  
Thanks.  
  
Anyway I hope your all enjoying Out The Corner Of My Eye. Thanks for all your help.  
  
Luv Dani 


	14. So Yummy Food!

Chapter Twelve: So... Yummy Food! Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"Ummm... and why exactly are we going to Dooses?" Rory asked, looking amused.  
  
"Because that's where Dean works!" Lane said.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?" Alexis asked.  
  
"We can't just show up there!" Rory said.  
  
"Why?" Holly asked.  
  
"Because we don't have a reason."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"What are we going to say if he asks what he can get us? 'Oh sorry Dean we just wanted to see if it's true you had the hots for Rory?'"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Alexis said.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Look," Terri said soothingly, "We'll tell him that we want food for our picnic. Okay?"  
  
Rory relaxed, "Okay. Should we get the guys?"  
  
"Yeah," Alexis said, "They'd kill us if we left them."  
  
"Jamsie!" Rory called.  
  
James turned towards her and glared, "What is it with you and annoying nicknames?"  
  
Rory laughed, "C'mon we're going to Dooses!"  
  
"Why?" Ray asked.  
  
"'Cos we're hungry!" Holly said.  
  
James laughed, "Holl... always thinking of your stomach."  
  
Holly glared at him.  
  
Soon they were at Dooses. Steve, Ray and James were stocking up on soda's, lollies and chips, while the girls were trying to get a glimpse of Dean.  
  
"Hey Terri." A voice said.  
  
Terri turned around. "Oh hey Dean, you remember Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, how's it going in Chilton?"  
  
Suddenly Rory felt as if someone had poured superglue on her tongue. "Errr... it's okay, you know."  
  
"Different from SHH?"  
  
"Yeah, lots."  
  
They were confronted by an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So what were you after?" Dean asked.  
  
"Food." Rory said. "We're gonna have a picnic."  
  
"Okay." Dean said, "So I gotta get back to work."  
  
"Alright, Bye Dean." Rory smiled at him.  
  
"Bye Girls."  
  
The rest of the girls waved.  
  
"He's so cute." Terri said as he walked away.  
  
"I guess." Rory said.  
  
"What do you mean you guess?" Holly asked. "He was adorable! Did you see how flustered he got when you smiled at him?"  
  
"Did you see how flustered James got when you smiled at him?" Rory shot back.  
  
"So not the point."  
  
"Holly when are you gonna admit that you like him and he likes you?"  
  
"Okay how did this conversation switch from you to me?"  
  
"You know Rory's right." Lane said, "The two of you need to swallow your pride and get together because your driving the rest of us crazy with this dancing around your feelings."  
  
"It's been going on for a year," Alexis said "Too long."  
  
"Okay let's take the spotlight off of me and put it back on Rory." Holly said, "Do you like Dean."  
  
"He's okay."  
  
"Would you go out with him if he asked you out?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..." Lane prompted.  
  
"But I dunno..." Rory shook some hair away from her eyes "I haven't had a boyfriend in so long. I guess I'm just scared."  
  
"Rory you practically haven't had a boyfriend at all." Alexis said.  
  
"So not helping."  
  
"She did have a boyfriend," Terri said "What about Steve?"  
  
"I wouldn't call Steve a boyfriend." Rory said with a pointed look "But I did go out with him and we had fun."  
  
"Exactly. You had fun with him." Holly smiled reassuringly "There's nothing to be afraid of. Dean looks like the kind of guy who would treat a girl like a princess."  
  
Rory smiled, "Yeah he does doesn't he?"  
  
"Hey Chicks!" James called.  
  
Holly's eyes narrowed as she turned around towards him and sent him a death glare, "Chicks, James Masters?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Do you enjoy your family jewels James?"  
  
James grinned, "What guy wouldn't?"  
  
"Well there about to be detached!" With that Holly chased James out of the store.  
  
The rest of the gang laughed. "Oh they so like each other." Steve said.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah." Alexis said. "Let's just pay for this stuff."  
  
"Hey Rory! Did we tell you?" Steve asked as he put his arm around Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've got the perfect revenge..." 


	15. Meanwhile Back In Hell

Chapter Thirteen: Meanwhile... Back In Hell Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
Tristan was getting desperate.  
  
He still hadn't thought up a way to get back at Rory Gilmore.  
  
He was staring in his locker racking his brain for the perfect crime.  
  
But of coarse at the worst time his brain had decided to go into the worst possible thing.  
  
Pranksters Block.  
  
Yeesh.  
  
Why did his head always let him down?  
  
Of coarse he had a few ideas, but he knew that she'd be ready for that kind of thing.  
  
He'd been watching her discreetly for the past few days. He'd figured out that she liked reading, music and making mischief.  
  
What to do? What to do? That is the question.  
  
He spotted her at her locker. Checking his watch, he realised that she was early. It was only 7:30. Ahhh... now he saw it. She was decorating her locker.  
  
Plastering a smirk he strutted over to her.  
  
Rory was putting up some photos in her locker when she suddenly felt someone massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Ahhh... is this the boyfriend?" Tristan said as he pointed to a photo of her and James.  
  
Jerking out of his grasp Rory snarled, "Go away Tristan."  
  
"Really Mary, is that the best you can do? I thought you had more wit than that."  
  
"Is there no one else in this school you can bother?"  
  
"Actually there's plenty but I seem to have more fun bothering you Mary" He put his hands on her neck and softly massaged.  
  
"Charming. Don't touch me."  
  
Tristan's eyes roamed over her photos, his hands not leaving her neck. She had lots with three guys and her together and together with four girls. There were also a few with her and that guy he thought was her boyfriend and this Korean girl.  
  
"You never answered my question. It's usually common courtesy to answer a question when asked."  
  
"You're not someone most would use common courtesy on. Get your hands off me."  
  
"Most, maybe not, but you?" He took his hands away and grabbed hold of the photo of Rory and James.  
  
"Me? Definitely not."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The guy in the photo."  
  
"There are a lot of guys in the photos Tristan."  
  
"The one you're acting so chummy with." Tristan gestured to the photo he was holding.  
  
Rory turned around for the first time. Anger was radiating out of her eyes. Tristan was just waiting for the smoke to come out of her ears. Grabbing the photo out of his hands, she put it back in her locker and closed the door. "Tristan it's none of your fucking business if I have a boyfriend or not."  
  
"Ohhh... defensive."  
  
"Just... just leave me alone."  
  
He wrapped his armes around his waist and brought her closer to him. "Go out with me." he whispered in her ear huskily  
  
"Get the hell off me"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Tristan, let me go!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Piss off."  
  
"No."  
  
Rory was exasperated. Squirming out of his grasp Rory turned around and walked away.  
  
"Mary?"  
  
"Tristan, what part of no don't you understand?"  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
"Fine Tristan," Rory turned around and glared at him. "His name is James and he's my best friend. There? Are you happy?"  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
Rory didn't say anything. She just headed over to the library.  
  
"Later Mary."  
  
Rory frowned. He never gave up.  
  
Suddenly Rory's frown turned upside down. She remembered Steve's words.  
  
"We've got the perfect revenge..."  
  
Rory grinned. This was gonna be a bit difficult to do. But with Claire and Lisa on her side as inside people, she should be able to pull it off.  
  
Claire and Lisa.  
  
She needed to find them and fill them in.  
  
Getting out her cell phone, Rory messaged them both telling them that she had a plan and she needed to talk to them.  
  
Putting her phone back in her pocket, Rory smiled.  
  
Checkmate.  
  
Well I hope you liked that folks! Please, please, please, if you love me review! I was looking on ff.net and I saw that I only had 17! Thankyou everyone who already did I luv u all. [Dani blowz u all kisses] Everyone else who reads this pease review! Thanks yallz! Luv ya!  
  
So I prolly should tell u all this. Dean is probably gonna be a feature in this story. Not a big feature but I think that he does need to be in it 2 give Tristan some competition.  
  
By the way! Thanks 2 all the ppl who gave me ideas on the pranks.  
  
Luv always Dani. 


	16. Ohhh He's So Cute!

Chapter Fourteen: Ohhh... He's So Cute! Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"Photos?" Rory asked.  
  
"Check."  
  
"Overhead Projector in each classroom?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Copies of photos for each classroom?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Computers set for the time it's gonna happen?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Okay," Rory closed her notebook and smiled, "Everything's in order."  
  
"I've gotta tell you Rory," Lisa said, "This is pure genius."  
  
"Well I can't take the credit. It was all James, Steve and Ray."  
  
"But you had to set it all up." Claire said.  
  
"I have to ask you guys, how did you get the photos?"  
  
Claire and Lisa smirked.  
  
"Simple distraction." They both said at the same time.  
  
Tristan was sitting in his chemistry class, totally zoned out. The professor was going on about some shit and he was bored out of his mind. I wonder why that overhead projector's there? Maybe we're watching something?  
  
Suddenly the projector turned on. And the professor had nothing to do with it.  
  
Tristan's smirked as he saw what was on the screen.  
  
Tristan DuGrey  
  
Oh Baby!  
  
Then that was replaced by a picture of him as a baby and sitting naked on his bed.  
  
The smirk disappeared.  
  
Another picture of him sitting on the potty.  
  
Tristan started to seethe.  
  
A picture of him wearing a basket on his head.  
  
One guess who was behind this.  
  
The class was laughing.  
  
They weren't that funny.  
  
He could feel his face going red  
  
"What is this?" Professor Simmons asked. "Who's behind this abomination?"  
  
"Sir," Lisa said from behind, "Tristan obviously wanted all the girls to see how cute he was as a baby so that he'd score easier."  
  
"Mr DuGrey!"  
  
"Sir, I didn't do this."  
  
"You will see me after class."  
  
"But Sir!"  
  
"I am not saying that you are to blame but you are to still see me after class."  
  
Tristan sat back, annoyed. How the hell did she manage that? He knew that she hadn't been to his house to get those baby photos. She didn't even know where he lived.  
  
She had to have had inside people.  
  
He looked around the classroom and looked at Lisa.  
  
Claire and Lisa!  
  
They'd come to his house on Thursday and he and Lisa had gone to get drinks while Claire hung around in the living room.  
  
Ohhh... he'd get her for this.  
  
Now he was more determined than ever to think up some master plan. But what?  
  
He went through the rest of the lesson trying to think up a way to get revenge. Now it had to be something huge. After the lesson he went to Professor Simmons and he told him that he didn't know who would have done it. No need to get teachers involved. He wanted her for himself.  
  
He met her at her locker that day.  
  
"Gilmore."  
  
"DuGrey."  
  
"You do realise that now I'll have to kill you."  
  
"Old Tristan. That line is very old."  
  
"But it's a classic."  
  
"I thought you had more wit than that." She said, mocking his own words.  
  
Tristan laughed, "I'm gonna wipe that smile off that pretty little face of yours."  
  
"Tristan, your like my great uncle Algie. All talk, no action."  
  
"If you want action that can be arranged." Tristan said, getting closer to her and putting his hand around her waist, rubbing her back.  
  
Trying to hide the shivers that were running down her spine, Rory said, "You must be getting pretty familiar with this word by now." She got a little closer to him and whispered in his ear. "No."  
  
And with that she turned heel and walked away.  
  
Once upon a time there was a little button at the bottom of the page. It liked to give out reviews but it needed your help! Please put little Bob the Button out of this misery! 


	17. Coffee's And Conversations

Chapter Fifteen: Coffee's And Conversations Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"Rory I have never been more proud of you in my entire life." James said. "I mean... you're pretty good, but not many people would have been able to pull that off."  
  
Rory held her head up, "Well, I learn from the best."  
  
James laughed. They were sitting at Luke's Diner waiting for everyone else to arrive. Rory had just finished telling James all about her day at Chilton.  
  
"Hey you two." They looked up and found Luke, "What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll just have a coffee Luke." Rory said.  
  
"Make that two."  
  
"Alright." Luke looked at Rory, "How's Chilton?"  
  
"Boring."  
  
"I figured. Well I better get you those coffee's."  
  
Rory and James smiled, "Thanks Luke."  
  
"So," James said, "What's this I hear about you and Dean Forrester?"  
  
"Huh?" In all the excitement Rory had completely forgotten about Dean. "Nothing."  
  
"Yet." James's eyes twinkled, "Come on Rory, out with it do you like this guy or what?"  
  
"Kinda." Rory said. "But I don't like him that much that I think about him all day long. I think he's cute and sweet."  
  
"Well we all can't fall in love at first sight."  
  
"Not love, more like, like." Rory sipped her coffee. "So what about you and Holly?"  
  
"What about me and Holly?"  
  
"James, must we have this conversation for the millionth time?"  
  
"Rory there's nothing going on between me and Holly."  
  
"Oh really? And Tristan DuGrey and I are best friends."  
  
"Well I certainly hope your not because considering what you did to him, I fear what you'd do to me."  
  
"Might I remind you that that was your idea?"  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"James, you like her. She likes you. So just ask her out already!"  
  
"Thankyou Doctor Love. That piece of advice will forever be erased in my memory." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys." Steve's voice said.  
  
Steve and Terri had arrived. They both took their seats  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Terri asked.  
  
"James and Holly."  
  
"Of coarse." Terri rolled her eyes. "James when are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
"I'm not going to because we don't like each other."  
  
"Yeah, right." Rory, Terri and Steve said at the same time.  
  
James glared.  
  
"Afternoon people." Holly, Alexis and Lane had arrived.  
  
"Great now all we're missing is Ray." James said, steering the subject away, "Where is that guy?"  
  
"I ran into him on the way over here." Rory said. "He said he would be late. His cousin's flying in from Boston."  
  
"Which cousin?" Steve asked.  
  
"He didn't say. But he didn't look too happy about it." Finishing off her coffee, Rory got up. "Well guys, sorry to ditch you as soon as you get here but Mom and I are having a movie night tonight."  
  
"Okay have fun." James said.  
  
"I will, bye everyone."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With a wave goodbye to Luke, Rory left the diner. As she was walking, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
She turned around, "Oh, hey Dean."  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good. How about you?"  
  
"Okay." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I kind of wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dean was looking really flustered, "Would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?"  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So I'll pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you want me to wear?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, formal, casual, semi-formal?"  
  
"Ummm... semi formal."  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay. Well I need to get going. Mom and I are having a movie night."  
  
"Alright. Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Dean."  
  
Rory headed off home with a smile on her face. What a great day.  
  
Thanks 4 da reviews! Keep em coming! 


	18. Pleasure And Pain

Chapter Sixteen: Pleasure And Pain Author: AngelDani Rating: R for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"So I was wondering if we could go shopping after school?" Rory was talking to Lane through her cell phone. She was trying to talk her into helping her look for a dress for her date with Dean.  
  
"Well you know my mother, she won't want me to go unless I've done my homework, but I'll just tell her it's a special occasion."  
  
"'Kay. Bye Lane."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Rory hung up.  
  
"Hey Sexy."  
  
"Whatever it is, Tristan. No." Rory didn't have time for this today. She needed to get the library quickly and get out a book for history before she had to zoom home to meet Lane.  
  
"So what's the occasion?"  
  
"What occasion?"  
  
"What do you need to go shopping for?"  
  
"What part of 'none of your business' don't you understand? Is it the 'none'? Maybe the 'your'? Or is it 'business'? I doubt it's 'of', you're not that thick. But then again, you never cease to amaze me."  
  
"I can amaze you in more ways than one." Tristan scooted closer to her and trapped her against the lockers.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Amazing you." He brought her closer to him, ignoring her squirming. "You amaze me too."  
  
"Tristan this isn't funny! Let me go!"  
  
He rubbed her back, "But your enjoying this, aren't you Mary? I can see that look of desire in your eyes." He brought his face down to her neck and gave it a swift lick. "You're getting hot." Another lick. "You don't want me to stop." Another lick.  
  
BAM!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! You bitch!" Tristan keeled over. She'd kneed him in the groin!  
  
"I've told you repeatedly not to touch me and to leave me alone. Maybe that will get it through your thick skull." Rory picked up her books and went to the library. Leaving Tristan writhing on the floor.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I kid you not."  
  
Lane laughed, "Rory I can't believe you kneed him! You do realise that if he's not gonna be able to have children in the future, it'd be your fault?"  
  
Rory sniffed, "He'd deserve it. Groping me like that! Anyone could have come down that hallway!"  
  
Lane took out a baby pink spaghetti straps dress, "How about this one?"  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose, "Pink's not really my colour. Besides, it's too formal."  
  
"Well what about this one?" Lane took out a wine coloured dress. "It's kind of formal, but we could dress it down a bit."  
  
Rory's eyes lightened up. "Are you kidding? It's perfect!" She grabbed Lanes hand and dragged her over to the dressing room.  
  
Rory came out with the dress on. "How do I look?"  
  
"Gorgeous." Lane said. "Dean his gonna drool. You should wear your hair down though so you don't look too formal."  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled "Let's go pay."  
  
Pulling out her credit card Rory went over to the cash register to pay.  
  
The cashier smiled at her, "Hot date huh?"  
  
Rory grinned and said, "Yeah." She handed her the credit card "I can't wait."  
  
"Honey, I wish I had your luck. I haven't been on a date in far too long." The cashier keyed in some numbers and frowned. "That's strange..."  
  
"What's the matter?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm afraid your credit card's been cancelled."  
  
"What?!" Rory grabbed the card. "That's impossible. This is the first time I've used it."  
  
Lane took the card from Rory, "Maybe Lorelai used it a few times."  
  
"Mom wouldn't do that without telling me."  
  
"Miss I'm sorry but you're gonna have to pay cash for that dress."  
  
"No wait." Rory pulled out another card. "Try this one."  
  
The cashier tried. "That one's been cancelled too. Is this some kind of practical joke Sweetie? Because I have a long line of customers waiting behind you."  
  
Rory felt her cheeks burn. "I don't understand... I've never used this card before."  
  
"Listen either pay cash or get out." The cashier glared. The nice happy cashier gone, now replaced with a stern woman.  
  
"But... I don't have the money."  
  
"Then get out."  
  
"Look" Lane jumped in. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding here."  
  
"What kind of understanding? Either pay or get out."  
  
Rory looked like she was about to cry. "Could you at least hold the dress until I can get the money?"  
  
"No can do. OUT!"  
  
"Gee, I wonder why she doesn't have dates?" Lane muttered to Rory.  
  
Rory and Lane left the store. "What could have happened to my credit cards?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe..."  
  
"What?" Rory's head snapped around to look at Lane. "What do you think could have happened?"  
  
"Well Tristan did swear revenge on you."  
  
"Tristan." Rory's brain reeled "No... you think?"  
  
"He's rich. He must have connections."  
  
"Yeah." Rory seethed. "But how can I get him back?"  
  
I luv u! Yes I do! And if u luv me 2, plz review! 


	19. Why Do I Feel Guilty?

Chapter Seventeen: Why Do I Feel Guilty? Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Tristan sighed, and turned his attention towards the girl hanging on his arm. "Yes Melody?"  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Tristan flashed her a lopsided smile, "Yeah I was." He scratched his head, "What were you saying?"  
  
Melody batted her eyelashes, "I asked you if you wanted to do something later today."  
  
"Hey Perkins, what's that on your nose?" a voice asked.  
  
"My nose?" Melody came away from Tristan like he was a hot potato and looked at Paris, "What do you mean? Am I getting a zit?"  
  
"I think so." Paris raised her eyebrows at her, "Maybe you should get that checked out. It looks like some sort of fatal disease."  
  
Tears came to Melody's eyes. "Nooooo... that's it! I'm going home." And with that Melody Perkins ran.  
  
Tristan laughed huskily. "Gellar, you have a real gift."  
  
Paris blushed, "How have you been Tristan? We haven't talked lately."  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"So Tristan," Two girls had arrived, "I never got around to telling you this you looked absolutely adorable as a baby."  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows, "Hey Madeline, Louise."  
  
"So Tristan," Louise asked, "How did you manage to get back Gilmore?"  
  
Tristan smiled.  
  
"What he did was he decided to cancel my credit cards."  
  
Paris scowled.  
  
Tristan's grin widened, "Hello Gilmore. How was shopping?"  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed, "I do hope you realise that now I'm gonna have to castrate you."  
  
"Already eager to see my assets are you? That can be arranged." Tristan swiftly moved to her side.  
  
"Get away from me." Rory glared "Or would you like a repeat of yesterday?"  
  
Madeline's eyes gleamed "What happened yesterday?"  
  
This brought a smile to Rory's lips, "His highness got a lovely kick in the family jewels."  
  
"Rory Gilmore." Tristan said, "You know that you would never do that to me again."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "I've done it once before and I wont hesitate to do it again." And with that Rory left.  
  
"What's her problem?" Louise asked.  
  
"I don't know," Madeline said "I kind of like her."  
  
"WHAT?" Paris exploded. "How can you like that, that skank!"  
  
Tristan laughed, "Paris, Rory may be a lot of things, but skank isn't one of them."  
  
"I have to agree with that one Paris," Louise said. "It's obvious she's a Mary."  
  
Paris just growled and walked away. Madeline and Louise trying to catch up with her.  
  
Tristan shook his head. Now he remembered why he found it entertaining hanging around those three. He grinned. Well he'd succeeded in making lots of trouble for his Mary. Even though it wasn't exactly public it was pretty huge.  
  
Tristan went into his locker, trying to bury the feelings that were budding inside of him. Why the hell did he feel guilty? She had done something horrible to him and there she was prancing around like she was Queen of the mother-fucking world.  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair. He knew that she was gonna find a way to get revenge. Why the fuck did he give a damn?  
  
Sighing, Tristan made his way towards his next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James I really need to talk to you."  
  
"What's the matter Ror?" James's voice echoed nothing but concern.  
  
"I know you guys have the day off today so could you please drop by at Chilton?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"I can't explain. But please just hurry."  
  
AN: I know I know, crappy chapter. [Dani dodges rotten fruit] I'm sorry but my brain isn't working properly today. But u still luv me I hope. [Looks sheepish]. Anyway, please review. 


	20. Psych

Chapter Eighteen: Psych Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
"Rory what's going on?" James asked. The whole gang was sitting in front of Chilton. "Don't you have any afternoon classes?"  
  
"I have two free periods." Rory said. "'Kay I assume that Lane has told you guys."  
  
"Yes." Ray said  
  
"So I need revenge."  
  
Terri sighed, "Okay Ror, I don't want you to unleash your wrath on me but don't you think that this is getting tired?" She brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. "You're going to be spending two more years at this place, wouldn't it be better without any enemies?"  
  
Rory glared, "I am not backing down and letting Tristan DuGrey win."  
  
"That's my girl." Steve said. He jumped next to Rory and put his arm around her, "Terri, shut up. Haven't you learnt by now never to give up?"  
  
Terri looked offended. "I don't know Steve, maybe I'm thinking about how Rory is going to survive the next two years with so many enemies."  
  
"She only has one enemy. Tristan."  
  
"You know," Alexis said thoughtfully, "I do sorta agree with Terri."  
  
"What!" Steve looked at Alexis in shock.  
  
"But not because I want Rory to back down. It's just," Alexis looked at Rory "Somewhere deep down I kind of get the feeling that you like him."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Think about it. You are so determined to show him up, I get the feeling that you kinda want him to be proud of you."  
  
"I do NOT like Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Okay," James got up. "This is getting far too girly for me. I'm gonna check this place out. You guys wanna come?" He asked Ray and Steve.  
  
"Sure." Steve said.  
  
"Okay." Ray said, "But we meet later. I wanna meet Tristan."  
  
"No you don't." Rory said, jumping up "Besides, I'm coming with you."  
  
"No you're not." Alexis pulled her back down. "You're gonna stay here and hear me out."  
  
"We'll meet you back here in ten minutes." James said and all three guys walked away.  
  
"Alexis I don't like him." Rory half whined.  
  
"I agree that she doesn't like him." Holly said.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Holly, open your eyes. Anyone could see that they like each other." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Take my advice Holl, then maybe you and James could finally get together."  
  
"Number one, me and James don't like each other." Holly said, annoyed "and number two, she broadcasted his baby pictures for all of Chilton to see. That's not something a normal person would do to flirt with someone."  
  
"Well you're not exactly what we call normal." Alexis said harshly. "You can't even see what is right in front of you."  
  
"Enough, enough!" Terri held up her hands "I'm gonna be the referee for this before it gets out of hand. Alex, that was out of line. Holly, not everyone has the same opinion."  
  
"All I'm saying," Alexis said "Is that we all know that Rory sometimes has a hard time expressing her feelings. She just needs a push in the right direction."  
  
"Don't I even get a say in this?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory maybe we might change our mind if we meet him?" Lane asked "But we're gonna have to meet him soon because Mama doesn't know I'm here and she'll have a cow if I'm late home."  
  
"Okay." Rory said. "But I'm not going to change my mind."  
  
"We'll see." Alexis said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan was bored.  
  
Bored out of his mind.  
  
He was so sick of phobias.  
  
It seemed like that was all they talked about in this stupid class.  
  
Phobias, phobias, phobias  
  
Tristan's mind started to wander. To... you guessed it. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
Man, he sure had a one-track mind, didn't he?  
  
He wondered what she could be cooking up right now. Probably something big.  
  
He'd be ready for her.  
  
But still...  
  
She was kind of pretty.  
  
Okay she was totally hot.  
  
Tristan grinned as he imagined what it would feel like to have her body underneath his, to caress her pure untainted skin, to taste her, to take her virginity, to bring her to ecstasy.  
  
That would be great.  
  
But it also seemed wrong. If he did that she wouldn't be pure and untainted anymore. She wouldn't have that air of innocence around her that she always had. She wouldn't be a Mary.  
  
It amazed him how much he thought about her and what he wanted to do to her. When he wasn't around her, he was fantasising about her. When he was asleep, he was dreaming about her. And boy the dreams were hot.  
  
He'd taken her on the kitchen table at his house, on the teachers desk at Chilton, inside the janitors closet. Ohh... you name the place and Tristan could guarantee that he had fantasized about fucking Rory Gilmore there.  
  
And it seemed like the whenever she pulled something on him, the more attracted he became to her. The more he lusted after her.  
  
He wanted to see those blue eyes filled with lust for him willingly.  
  
The attraction was there between the two of them. Even a blind man could see it. But he was the only one who would admit it.  
  
And really, he didn't get what was so great about her. Sure, she was hot. But there were lots of hot girls at Chilton. Most who were willing to give Tristan what he wanted. And she was pretty unattainable. But most of the time Mary's never interested him for more than two minutes.  
  
But she was able to fight back hard.  
  
That's interesting.  
  
And Tristan would make sure that he got what he wanted.  
  
AN: I hope u liked that folks! Tell me in your reviews. 


	21. Chilton Academy Vs Stars Hollow High

Chapter Nineteen: Chilton Academy Vs. Stars Hollow High Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
When Tristan finally got out of psych he was wiped. He was so tired that he decided to skip his next class, Ancient Mythology. Even though this was the only class that he actually found a tad interesting, he couldn't stand it. He was too tired.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
He turned around and smirked at the sight.  
  
"Mary. Always a pleasure." He looked over her. She had changed her clothes. "Now Mary I know you want to look hot for me but you didn't have to go home and change for me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Dream on Tristan."  
  
"Every night Baby. Every night." Tristan grinned, "I must say that this is the first time that you came looking for me. Decided that you can't stay away?"  
  
"No." Rory glared. "I was on my way to the library and you were in my way."  
  
"Really?" Tristan raised his eyebrows, "Funny, I always thought the library was in the opposite direction."  
  
"I needed to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Need any help?" Tristan leered.  
  
"I think I've had enough practice thank you. I mean I have been going for sixteen years."  
  
Tristan licked his lips, "But it's always more fun if you have someone there to keep you motivated."  
  
"Fuck off, Tristan." Rory pushed past him and headed over to the girls room.  
  
Tristan followed her as she made her way over there, "You know Mary, I just can't figure out why we're not friends. See, I think it's because I make you nervous."  
  
Rory stopped. "And here I was thinking it's because you can't learn my name."  
  
"Well we all make mistakes."  
  
"Rory!" At the sound of that, Rory smiled.  
  
"James!" Rory feigned surprise as she saw the whole gang, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We had the day off and we thought that we'd visit you?" Steve said.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I'm Tristan." Tristan introduced himself, since it was obvious that Rory wasn't going to.  
  
"Ahhh..." The girl with black hair and green eyes said, "So you're the person who's been giving Rory a hard time. Alexis."  
  
Although she didn't give her hand to him, Tristan grabbed it anyway and placed a kiss on it. Noting how Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
Tristan moved his eyes towards his Mary, "Been talking about me, Mary?"  
  
"Just how much you piss her off." The African-American girl said.  
  
"Well," Tristan put his arm around Rory's waist and before she could stop him placed a soft kiss upon her neck, "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Quickly getting out of his grasp, Rory went to Ray's side. "Go away Tristan."  
  
"So which one of you boys is Gilmore's man?" Tristan put an emphasis on the word boys.  
  
"None." Rory said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you Mary."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed.  
  
"We're all her men." Steve said. "Our Rory likes variety." He earned a slap on the shoulder for that comment.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Not so innocent are you, Mary. Maybe we should add Magdalene to it."  
  
Rory turned her head to the side, this afternoon's conversation with the girls playing over and over again. Why the hell did they have to bring that up? It was obvious that she hated Tristan and Tristan hated her.  
  
"Rory?" James was looking at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Everyone was looking at her now, "Nothing, I just have to get going."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I have to go you guys. You can stay if you want."  
  
"No we're not gonna stay here if you're not here." Holly was looking at her like she had broccoli coming out of her ears.  
  
"Don't worry about Mary," Tristan said "She's just realised that she's madly in love with me."  
  
Rory was already confused and mad and that was just the icing on the cake. She snapped, "I AM NOT MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU TRISTAN! TRY AND GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK, DEMEMTED SKULL THAT I WILL NEVER EVER LIKE YOU! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT SO BACK OFF!" And with that Rory practically flew out of the school.  
  
She had left the group dumbfounded.  
  
She had some serious thinking to do.  
  
AN: Okay that chapter was kind of odd, but I'm working on slowly moving towards the trory storyline. I have to tell ya, I never thought that this story would be this long. Please tell me if you like it in your reviews.  
  
I'm also looking for someone who would proofread my stories before I post them if you would like to tell me in your reviews. 


	22. Interruptions

Chapter Twenty: Interruptions Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
It was Saturday. The day of Rory's date with Dean.  
  
Rory sighed. She was hoping that this night would take her mind off what had been plaguing her mind all through last night and all day.  
  
Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Yesterday's conversation kept repeating in her mind like an annoying song. It wouldn't get out of her head.  
  
Was Alexis right? Did she have feelings for him?  
  
Of coarse not. From the moment she saw him she hated him. He was cocky, stuck up and rude. He thought that he owned the world and all he had to do was snap his fingers and he would get what he wanted.  
  
Rory took a dark blue dress out of the cupboard. Thanks to him she couldn't buy that beautiful new dress. But this was pretty. It'll do.  
  
"Rory?" Her mother had walked in.  
  
"Hey." Rory held the dress against her. "What do you think?"  
  
"Beautiful." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
So Lorelai did. She put some silver eye shadow on Rory, some light lipstick, some mascara and some blusher. "You don't need that much make- up." She said. "You have natural beauty."  
  
When Rory had put on her dress she left her hair down in a simple headband. She twirled for her mother. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a princess." Just then there was a honk of a horn. Lorelai frowned. "Isn't he gonna come to the door?"  
  
"I suppose not." Rory kissed her cheek. "Bye Mom."  
  
"Bye Honey, have fun."  
  
"I will." Rory ran out the door to meet Dean. She found him standing outside his car. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." He took in her appearance. "Wow, you look amazing."  
  
"Thankyou. So do you." And he did. Sorta. He was wearing black pants, a blue shirt and a leather jacket over. To some girls he would have looked totally yummy. But to Rory, he didn't look that great.  
  
She got into the passenger side of the care as he got in. This was probably a bad idea. She could tell that her Mom already didn't like him because he wouldn't meet her and her heart just wasn't in it tonight.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"I found this nice Italian restaurant just outside of Hartford."  
  
"That's cool." Rory looked at her hands. She could feel his eyes on her. Was he expecting her to say more?  
  
The drive was almost silent and just a tad uncomfortable. After that Rory made a promise that she was going to try her hardest to make this date go well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me about yourself." Dean said to her. They were sitting in a booth across from each other at the restaurant (AN: Sorry I can't think of any Italian names. I did do Italian last year as a subject but I totally sucked at it and practically failed). Rory had to admit that this place was actually quite nice. The place was very sweet and was dimly lit up by candles and low light shades. Every booth was quaint and pretty but not too fancy. Over on the right there was a dance floor where they were playing soft romantic music. A few couples were already dancing.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Rory asked.  
  
"Ummm...." He'd clearly not been prepared for this question. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"  
  
"Read." Rory said immediately "I also like to do martial arts and listen to music."  
  
"You're friends with Ray aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled at the thought of her friends. Finally a subject that she can talk about! "I'm not as close to him as I am to the other guys but we're pretty good friends."  
  
"I sit next to Ray in math class." Dean said, "He's pretty cool."  
  
"He is." Rory agreed.  
  
This was followed by an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So what about you?" asked Rory.  
  
"Football, ice hocky, pretty much any sport."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Well, well, well, well. Lookie who we have here." Rory's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.  
  
Great just great. Just when she was managing to get her mind off of him.  
  
There he was, standing with some clingy blonde (AN: No offence to blondes! I actually think they're quite cool!) looking confident as ever and eying Dean.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, shock evident in her voice.  
  
"Well Mary I'd think that it was obvious." Tristan smirked "I'm taking Belle out to dinner and look who we stumble upon." He turned his gaze to Dean. "Who's this?"  
  
"Dean Forrester." Dean held out his hand to shake but Tristan just looked at it.  
  
"Pleasure." Tristan didn't sound as if it was a pleasure at all.  
  
"Tristan don't you have some other table to sit at?"  
  
"Well actually," she didn't like that look in his eyes. He was planning something. What could he possibly want? "They seemed to have made a mistake with our reservation. You see, they gave you the table that I ordered. So I told them, since I knew who you were that we would simply share."  
  
Whhhhhhhaaaaaaattttt??????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Tristan I don't think that's a good idea." Rory said through gritted teeth. What did he think this was?  
  
"See I think it's a perfect idea." Tristan said "That way neither of us will have to lose our reservations and we can all have fun together."  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
"Tristan no."  
  
"Mary you wouldn't want us to lose our reservation would you? I thought you were a nice girl?"  
  
"Rory," Dean spoke up, "It's alright, they can join us."  
  
Rory snapped her head towards him, "Whhhhhaaaaatttttt?"  
  
"Look it was my fault they lost their reservation. I left this kind of late and I had to pay them extra to give us a spot."  
  
Rory sighed. She wasn't going to win this. Dean was fine with it and Tristan would wheedle on and on until he got what he wanted, which clearly was to ruin her date. "Okay fine."  
  
"Perfect!" Tristan slid in next to Rory. "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
AN: I hope that was a twist none of you expected! Did you like that chapter? Don't worry people Dean isn't gonna be a very big factor in this but I think he does at least need to be in it a little. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed I luv every single one of you! Please keep on reviewing! I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm determined to finish but your reviews give me the motivation to keep going. 


	23. Dance The Night Away

Chapter Twenty-One: Dance The Night Away. Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: In this story Rory is gonna be a little OC. She's still gonna have her personality, but I'm gonna make it that she's into martial arts and she loves to play pranks. Also, from now on, there's gonna be a bit of narcoleptics in this story. Not a whole lot, but just enough to give Tristan some competition.  
  
So far the date was royally screwed.  
  
Tristan and Belle crashing was horrible. Now Rory kept on thinking about him.  
  
So much for this date taking her mind off him.  
  
And what was worse, Dean actually was looking as though he was enjoying himself.  
  
"Belle do you go to Chilton with Tristan and Rory?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah." Belle said.  
  
"Is it as bad as Rory says it is?"  
  
Tristan raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"It's okay." Belle twirled some blonde hair between her fingers.  
  
"What's wrong with Chilton Rory?" Tristan asked a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
You know perfectly well what's wrong with Chilton, Rory thought. "Oh just not what I'm used to."  
  
"Which is?" Tristan was digging for more info about her and she knew it.  
  
"Just more laid back." Rory was deliberately dodging his question.  
  
"Hello, are you ready to order." Saved by the hot waiter guy, Rory thought.  
  
"Yeah we are." She said. "I'll have the chicken parmesan."  
  
"Ummmm...." Belle scanned the menu "I'll have the beef ravioli."  
  
"I'll have the lasagne." Dean said.  
  
"I'll just have a steak." Tristan said.  
  
"Okay." the waiter scribbled down their order. "You're food will take about twenty minutes. Feel free to use the dance floor." Then he walked away.  
  
"Hey that sounds good." Rory said desperate to get away from Tristan, "How about we dance Dean?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her.  
  
"Fun." Tristan grabbed Belle. "Let's dance Belle."  
  
Belle's eye's brightened as Rory and Dean headed off to the dance floor "Okay! Let's go." She got up so fast that she almost spilt the bowl of breadsticks. Picking them up and blushing furiously Belle said, "Oops." She giggled.  
  
It took Tristan the greatest of powers to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
Taking her hand he led her to the dance floor. Rory and Dean were already dancing. Dean holding her closely as if he'd never touched a girl before.  
  
Tristan frowned as he watched them.  
  
Belle noticed Tristan's face, "What's wrong Baby?"  
  
"Huh?" Tristan looked at her "Oh nothing."  
  
"Doesn't seem like nothing," She rubbed his chest, "You seem upset Baby. Tell Belle what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything is fine okay!" He pushed her away when suddenly an idea came to him. He brought her closer to him, "Hey Belle, you wanna make me happy right?"  
  
She smiled at him, "Of coarse."  
  
"Why don't you run out to the car and get my Bowie CD." He knew for a fact that she wouldn't find it. His Bowie CD was in his CD stack at home. It would take her a few minutes to figure out it wasn't there. Considering her current state.  
  
"Sure!" Then without even questioning why she ran out.  
  
Tristan straightened up and put a cocky smirk on his lips. He went over to Rory and Dean.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Rory's eyes widened. "Where's Belle?"  
  
"She just headed out for some air."  
  
"You didn't go with her?" Rory asked.  
  
"Nope!" He grinned at her.  
  
"Okay." Dean said.  
  
"Tristan is there something you want?" Rory was exasperated  
  
"Actually yeah. I was wondering if I could have a dance with one of my good friends."  
  
Almost immediately Tristan could see both Rory and Dean's guard go up. "I'm dancing with Dean." Rory said.  
  
"Just one dance as friends."  
  
Rory opened her mouth to protest when Dean said, "Shouldn't you wait to dance with your girlfriend?"  
  
"She'll be a while. She told me to keep myself occupied."  
  
Dean's eyes narrowed in distrust.  
  
Tristan held up his hands, "Totally a friend's thing, nothing more. I'm here with Belle, remember?"  
  
Rory was shaking her head, "No Tristan, go wait for your girlfriend."  
  
He gave her a puppy dog look. "Pwease?" he said in a baby voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Rory," Dean said to her soothingly, "Calm down. Tristan's girlfriend is back anyway."  
  
Damn it! Tristan thought. She's not as dim as I assumed. He plastered a fake smile on his lips, seeing a way in. "Perfect. Belle Baby," he said to her before she could say one word about the CD. "How would you like to dance with Dean for a bit."  
  
Belle looked at him blandly, "Why?"  
  
"We're doing a little swap for a few minutes." And before anyone could get in another word, he grabbed Rory and pushed Belle into Dean's arms.  
  
As he'd expected Rory was fuming.  
  
"You have some nerve you know!" Rory all but screamed at him.  
  
"I'm just dancing with a friend." Tristan said as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Friend? When the hell have we ever been friends Tristan DuGrey?" Rory said angrily and tried to detach herself from him.  
  
"Shhh..." He rubbed her back and tightened his grip on her. "Just relax and enjoy being this close to me."  
  
"I will never enjoy being close to you!" She snapped even though her body was screaming otherwise. She liked this and she knew it. Even though she was denying it. His body was much more strong than Deans. "You have a girl here with you and still you're doing this!"  
  
If Tristan had a free hand he would have waved it carelessly. But he wouldn't let go because he knew if he did she would surely run away. As if he cared about Belle. "Belle's having fun. Take a look."  
  
Rory turned and saw Belle smiling at what Dean was saying. "You know that's what you're problem is Tristan. You believe that girls are toys that are to be played with and that they don't have any feelings. Well guess what. There is no way I'm gonna let you tow with me so I suggest you leave me alone." And with that she pulled herself out of his grasp and went back to the table. Tristan trailing behind.  
  
As soon as Dean and Belle saw Rory and Tristan go back to the table they did too. Dean smiled at Rory but didn't look at Tristan, "Have fun?"  
  
"if you would call it fun." Rory mumbled.  
  
"Alright, Food's here!" The waiter was back. "Enjoy!"  
  
They ate their meal with the occasional small talk added, Rory was quiet during the meal but no one seemed to notice except Tristan.  
  
"That was great!" Dean said as he finished.  
  
"Yummy!" Belle squealed.  
  
"Yeah it was great." Rory smiled at the two of them. She sort of felt sorry for Belle. All through this impromptu double date Tristan had basically been ignoring her and it was obvious that she was crazy about him.  
  
"Look's like we can do a little more dancing." Tristan said. "What do you say, Rory?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Dance with you're girlfriend Tristan. Come on Dean." She took his hand and they went to the dance floor.  
  
Tristan didn't say anything. He just smirked and led Belle to dance.  
  
Across the floor Rory and Dean were dancing and talking. "Ror?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"Okay." She said even though her instincts were screaming, Red Alert! Red Alert!  
  
"What's going on with you and Tristan?"  
  
Rory gulped, "It's just, we're not exactly friends at Chilton."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem that way. To the naked eye it looks as though he has a thing for you."  
  
"He doesn't." Rory assured.  
  
"Rory," Dean looked kindly down at her. "I think you know better than anyone else that this date hasn't been going according to plan."  
  
"It hasn't, but it's alright."  
  
"I wanna ask you something else."  
  
"Kay."  
  
"Can you see us being more than friends?"  
  
Rory frowned on the inside. Honestly, if she asked herself, no. She hadn't wanted to be with Dean ever since this date began and the only reason she hadn't cancelled was to take her mind off of Tristan. She couldn't see this relationship going anywhere. "We could work on it." She said, unsure.  
  
"That's a no." Dean said, looking disappointed. "Rory, I know that you like me but not in that way. I could sense it from the start."  
  
Rory blinked.  
  
"I think you're gorgeous and really sweet but if we're gonna have a relationship, feelings have to go both ways."  
  
Rory was starting to get agitated. This was only their first date for heavens sake!  
  
"I'd really like to get to know you better. But from now on as a friend sort of way." He finished.  
  
Rory bit her lip. "Okay Dean." She let go of him. "Wanna head back?"  
  
"And face the dynamic duo?" He laughed "Sure."  
  
Rory smiled as she and Dean drove home. All through the night Tristan had been he's same annoying self and Belle was fed up with him by the end of it. It serve's him right! Rory thought, screwing with my date. But in the end it was for the best. Her heart wasn't really in it and she didn't really have that strong a feelings for Dean. Dean was a nice guy. Just not her type. But what exactly was her type? Rory pondered this through the ride home. Maybe the date hadn't gone so well. But she'd made a new friend. And in the end, that's what matters.  
  
AN: I am sooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to post that guys. Thanks for your reviews but I'm sorry to say that the updates may not be as quick as they used to be. I've been getting a lot of homework lately and I don't get as much time to write as I used to. But please keep on reviewing! I luv you all 4 it! 


	24. Who’s That Girl Making Out With DuGrey I...

Chapter Twenty-Two: Who's That Girl Making Out With DuGrey In Front Of My Locker?

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

Authors Note: Yeah! No more Dean! I told you he wasn't gonna be a huge factor! Anyway Enjoy!  
  
Rory got up that morning feeling weird.  
  
She was tired.  
  
She wished so much that she didn't have to go to school today.  
  
But she had to.  
  
They were having a major calculous test that she couldn't miss.  
  
Reluctantly, Rory got up.  
  
She jumped in the shower, letting the warm water trickle all over her body.  
  
The funny thing was that as soon as the water hit her body she immediately imagined Tristan's fingers running all over her body.  
  
Rory's eyes shot open.  
  
Ok... No. No. No!  
  
She was not attracted to him.  
  
She would not think about him.  
  
But still, what he did yesterday was kinda hot, that annoying voice in her head kept saying.  
  
Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!  
  
But these images kept on playing in her mind.  
  
Rory shook her head and finished up her shower quickly.  
  
After she had put on her Chilton uniform, Rory went into the kitchen to find her mother in there sipping coffee.  
  
"Morning Hun." Lorelai said, smiling at her.  
  
"Morning." Rory took the coffee pot out of Lorelai's reach and poured herself a cup. "Are we going to Luke's this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. There's nothing to eat in this house." Lorelai grinned. "So, O Daughter Of Mine, would you mind telling me what happened last night?"  
  
"I already told you." Rory said as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The date sucked and you and Dean decided to be friends. That's the cliff-notes version." Lorelai countered "You told me the version where you left out the tiny details. And I have quite a feeling that there were a few tiny details that you have happened to have left out."  
  
"If we don't leave now we're not gonna be able to go to Luke's."  
  
"Ha!" Lorelai's eyes gleamed. "There is something you left out."  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"No, but you changed the subject. You always change the subject when there's something you're hiding."  
  
"You know what, I'm really not that hungry. I think I'll go straight to school."  
  
"Bull. You're always hungry."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory sighed, defeated "Look I promise I will tell you every single tiny detail tonight. But right now," Rory grabbed a muffin, "I gotta get to school." And with that Rory ran out the door.  
  
She could hear her mom yelling her name in the background.  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
Chilton  
  
Rory stood at her locker trying to figure a way to get into the cursed thing.  
  
"Stupid piece of JUNK!" Rory muttered angrily.  
  
A fist appeared in front of Rory and banged the locker right next to the lock.  
  
The satanic thing sprang open.  
  
Rory, not expecting it, tumbled backwards. Right into, you guessed it, Tristan DuGrey's arms.  
  
"Mary, Mary," He said cockily "Couldn't you wait until after school? But if you really want me now. My car's right outside."  
  
Rory, willing a blush to not appear on her cheeks, frowned and said "Dream on."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Really Mary is that the best you've got?"  
  
"At the moment, yes."  
  
"You so dazzled by me that you can't think of a good comeback?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Think what you want. I have to go." She was too tired for this, Rory thought as she walked away.  
  
Tristan was surprised.  
  
He shook his head. Even he knew when to stop. She wasn't in the mood and if he kept going she probably was going to end up screaming at him again.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
Tristan turned his attention towards the girl who had gotten his attention. Summer.  
  
She smiled flirtatiously. "How you doing?"  
  
Summer was pretty hot. Some of her reminded him of Rory. Definitely not personality wise, but her brown hair really made him think of her.  
  
"Pretty good." Tristan smiled charmingly.  
  
Tristan didn't have the faintest idea how it happened but soon he was getting pretty hot and heavy with Summer right in front of Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar's lockers.  
  
Paris, Madeline and Louise arrived at Paris's locker.  
  
Only to find two people swapping so much saliva that they were surprised it wasn't dribbling down each other's chins.  
  
"And they're off." Madeline commentated.  
  
"I didn't know Summer and Tristan were going out." Paris said.  
  
"I want a boyfriend to make out with." Madeline said longingly.  
  
"Ty Tolson likes you." Louise told her.  
  
"I want a different boyfriend to make out with."  
  
"I can't get to my locker." Paris was jealous and frustrated.  
  
"Oh I'm sure they'll move if you ask nicely. "Louise laughed," You know, dangle a hotel key in front of their faces."  
  
Paris glared. "This is a school you don't do this in a school."  
  
Louise smirked at her "Not unless you've got a boyfriend like Tristan. Then you do it anywhere you can."  
  
"Street Corner." Madeline said.  
  
"Shopping mall." Louise added.  
  
"Phone booth."  
  
"Starbucks."  
  
Paris tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Thankyou for the 'where to make out list.' I just need to get my books." Paris walked in front of her locker. "Hey spawn in front of someone else's locker."  
  
No luck.  
  
Meanwhile Rory had forgotten her History book. Seeing those two in front of her locker, she tried to fight down the massive amounts of jealousy that was building up inside.  
  
"I'm assuming your lockers in there somewhere too." Rory told Paris.  
  
"Yup." Paris said to her. "Right behind Belle Walting."  
  
"Have you tried to get their attention?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No luck?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rory was totally disgusted. "God, look at that it's like he's eating her face."  
  
Paris sighed exasperatedly, "Alright that's it, I'm getting the fire's hose."  
  
"Let me try first." Rory went up to Tristan and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey could you two move this thing down to the left a little?"  
  
Tristan unlocked his lips from Summer's "What?"

"You're standing in front of the lockers." Rory said, annoyed. She was trying to keep her cool. She didn't want to make a fool of herself and say something like, 'Geez, you sure got over Belle pretty quickly.'

"Our lockers." Said Paris.  
  
Tristan smirked and raised his eyebrows at them. "Oh sorry. Just got a little carried away."  
  
"Right." Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Paris." Tristan grinned at Paris.  
  
"Hey." Paris smiled, happy to be acknowledged by him.  
  
Summer looked Paris up and down. "You should get bangs."  
  
Paris stared at her. "Thanks for the tip."  
  
"You have a long forehead. Bangs would hide that." Summer told her.  
  
"Hey, party at my house Saturday." Madeline said to everyone. "My parents are out of town."  
  
Louise looked at Tristan, "Dress to impress please."  
  
Madeline handed a flyer to Rory. "Come?"  
  
Rory looked at it. "I don't know."  
  
"You can bring those hot friends of your's." Louise said.  
  
"I'll see."  
  
Summer turned to Tristan "So, meet me after biology?"  
  
"And if I don't" Tristan smirked.  
  
"You will."  
  
Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I will. Oh to be young and in love.  
  
Paris stiffened. "What a shame Elizabeth Barrett Browning wasn't here to witness this. She'd put her head through a wall."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
AN: Well I finally put that one up. I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long but I had like five projects due all at the same time.


	25. Party Time!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Party Time!

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.   
  
"Rory?" Lorelai peeked into Rory's room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
  
Rory put down The Lovely Bones. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I have my date with Max so I wanted to know what you were doing."  
  
Rory reached over to her bedside table. "Madeline's having a party."  
  
Lorelai looked startled. "A Chilton party?"  
  
"Better than doing nothing."  
  
"But aren't you always complaining that you hate the school?"  
  
"I hate Tristan, not the school."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Oh Munchkin, don't say that."  
  
"He's done nothing to me but make me miserable."  
  
"You don't hate him Hon." Lorelai smoothed Rory's hair. "In fact, from what you told me about that little date it seems that he likes you a lot and you're starting to like him."  
  
"No." Rory shook her head "I'm going to this party Mom. Madeline and I have sorta become friends."  
  
"Okay. But can I give you a tip?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Why don't you take James and Lane with you? That way if you get bored you'll have some friendly faces around you."  
  
Rory nodded. "Okay."  
  
Madeline's house  
  
"What are we doing here?" James asked.  
  
"Stop complaining." Rory told him.  
  
"I can't believe you of all people are at a Chilton party."  
  
"I had nothing better to do."  
  
"This coming from a girl who enjoys reading."  
  
"Shut up guys." Lane said to the two of them and knocked on the door.  
  
Almost immediately the door opened.  
  
"You came!" Madeline squealed.  
  
"Yeah." Rory smiled.  
  
Louise smiled flirtatiously at James. "Hi there."  
  
James put on a fake smile, "Hi."  
  
Rory looked around at the massive house. "Madeline you're house is beautiful."  
  
Madeline grinned. "Thanks it's my stepfathers."  
  
Lane held out her hand. "I'm Lane."  
  
Louise looked at her, "As in walk down a...?"  
  
"One in the same."  
  
"I'm Madeline." Madeline said as two guys came and put their arms around Madeline and Louise.  
  
"So when does the tour of the pool house start?" The guy holding Madeline asked.  
  
Madeline looked confused. "You've seen the pool house."  
  
"Yes," Louise said "But they haven't seen it at night. Right?"  
  
"Right." Madeline's guy said.  
  
Madeline scrunched up her nose. "But-"  
  
Louise put her hand on Madeline's shoulder. "Madeline you are not confused. Think. Process. Focus."  
  
Madeline's eyes gleamed as she got it. "Oh. Bye!" And with that they disappeared.  
  
"They're quite a pair." James said.  
  
"Yeah." Rory pushed some hair out of her face. "I wonder if Claire and Lisa came."  
  
"The girls who helped you with the pranks?" Lane asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rory said. "I haven't really talked to them lately. I've been too busy."  
  
"So..." James looked around. "Where's this Paris? I wanna meet her."  
  
"I don't know if she's coming. She's not into this sort of thing."  
  
"I'm not." Paris had come to chat.  
  
"Paris." Rory was surprised. "You're here."  
  
"Yes I am." She said. "Paris Geller." Paris acknowledged James and Lane.  
  
"James Masters."  
  
"Lane Kim."  
  
"So I didn't think you were much of a party girl." Paris said to Rory.  
  
"I'm not usually, but I thought I'd come by and check it out."  
  
"Same exact people except now we get to see them dance."  
  
"So Paris," Rory grinned, "Do you know which way would lead us to some soda?"  
  
"Keep up because I'm not turning around."  
  
"Wow you didn't exaggerate." Lane whispered.  
  
"Paris needs no embellishments."  
  
"What she need's none of us can give her." James said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Rory.  
  
"All this soda is French!"  
  
"Madeline's mother has a French fetish. She's obsessed with all things French. French wine, French food, French water, French cellulite products."  
  
"Let us all rejoice the French!" James muttered.  
  
Rory nudged him.  
  
"Look why won't you answer me?" They all looked around to see Tristan arguing with Summer.  
  
"Because you didn't say 'please'"  
  
"Summer!"  
  
"Can we do this later? There's a party going on!"  
  
"Just tell me what you were doing locked in the bathroom with Austin!" Tristan said angrily.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yup." Summer smiled angelically.  
  
"No."  
  
Summer narrowed her eyes. "Well why don't you tell me what I was doing, since you seem to know everything?"  
  
"Hey you are my girlfriend." Tristan tried to hold her arm.  
  
"Ooohh... now he's a caveman! What are you gonna do?" Summer flicked her hair. "Knock me on the back of my head with a club and drag me out to your Porsche?"  
  
"Summer please." Tristan looked around.  
  
"Oh! Good song!" Summer turned around to dance.  
  
Tristan looked defeated. He looked around the room and left.  
  
"Gotta love that Summer," Paris checked her watch. "9:45"  
  
"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Rory asked.  
  
"Mom says I have to stay until 10:30."  
  
"Why would she care?"  
  
"She thinks I'm not enough of a people person."  
  
"Shocking." James said.  
  
"I'm floored." Rory grinned.  
  
"Oh no." Lane bit her lip.  
  
"What's wrong Lane?" Rory asked.  
  
"It figures the only Korean boy at this party has his Korean girl radar on."  
  
"Hi, I'm Henry."  
  
"Hi I'm Lane. This is Rory, James and Paris."  
  
Paris nodded, "We've met."  
  
Henry smiled at Lane, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Lane looked nervous, "Oh. Well, we're talking here."  
  
"Oh yeah, but I mean, one dance? You can put the conversation on hold for one dance right?" Henry gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Unless this is a mid- east peace talk kind of conversation."  
  
Lane gave in "One dance."  
  
Henry grinned, "One dance and no crazy dance mixes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Lane took off her coat and passed it to Rory. "If I'm not back in one dance you're coming down with a really bad case of anything that causes us to go home." She whispered to her.  
  
Rory fanned her face, "Whoa, is it me, or is it getting pretty warm in here?"  
  
Lane smiled gratefully, "Thanks."  
  
The minute they left Paris threw up her hands. "Unbelievable! She's here five minutes and she has a date. I, on the other hand have been at this school for nine years and I'm the French soda monitor."  
  
James shook his head. "Hey Ror, I've just seen a chick that may actually catch my interest. I think I'm gonna take a walk."  
  
Rory's head snapped towards him the minute he said the word 'chick', "James! What about Holly?"  
  
"Holly and I aren't going out."  
  
"You're hopelessly in love with each other!"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" James looked at her, "I'll see you later."  
  
"James!" But he'd gone.  
  
Rory sighed, frustrated.  
  
"Are you gonna keep an eye on him?" Paris asked.  
  
"He'd kill me if I did. Besides, he doesn't need a babysitter." Rory scratched her head. "If James want's to mess things up with Holly, then that's his problem."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Rory said "See what's going on."  
  
"Alright." Paris nodded. "Bye."  
  
"I'll see you soon."

AN: Keep those Reviews coming! Luv U All! Luv Dani.


	26. By The Piano

Chapter Twenty-Four: By The Piano Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory, Narco Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared. Authors Note: Yeah! No more Dean! I told you he wasn't gonna be a huge factor! Anyway Enjoy!  
  
Rory was walking around Madeline's house when she saw Lane. She was waiting for Henry who was getting them both drinks.  
  
"Hey, am I sick yet?" Rory whispered to her.  
  
Lane grinned, "Not yet, it might just be allergies."  
  
Rory smiled widely, "Keep me posted." And she went back to walking around, occasionally talking to people. She passed James.  
  
She shot a tiny smile at him.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Hold on a sec." He said to some girl he was talking to. "How's it going?"  
  
"Boring."  
  
"I told you we shouldn't have come."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Well it looks like you're having fun." She gestured to the girl.  
  
James shrugged, "Nah... I don't know. She's hot, but not really my type."  
  
"Your type is Holly. Right?"  
  
"Rory." James said warningly.  
  
"Alright, alright." Rory held up her hands to protect herself. "I know when to stop."  
  
"Good." James smiled. "Well I'm off."  
  
Rory nodded, "Bye."  
  
"Hey my watch stopped." Paris had found her. "What time is it?"  
  
Rory looked, "It's 10:35."  
  
"Yes! Bye!" Paris ran out of the house.  
  
Rory shook her head and went in search of a quieter room. She found one and pulled out 'The Lovely Bones' and began to read.  
  
"Tristan, stop it!" Summer's voice rang into the room, causing Rory to look up.  
  
"You're making me chase you around the whole party!" Tristan said angrily.  
  
"I'm just trying to have fun! Stop treating me like your pet!"  
  
They came into the room.  
  
"Okay, so you won't talk to me, you won't dance with me, why the hell did you even come with me?" Tristan almost yelled.  
  
"Stop yelling. You're making a scene."  
  
"Summer please," He took her hand and looked at her, "Can we just go?"  
  
"No." Summer was determined.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I'm sick of fighting with you. I'm sick of hearing twenty times a day 'you're my girlfriend'! You treat me like a kid sister that you have to keep an eye on and I'm sick of it. You need to let me have a life!"  
  
Tristan looked around and noticed Rory, "Okay could we possibly go somewhere where a roomful of people aren't staring at us?"  
  
"I think we should break up." Summer told him, no trace of sadness in her voice.  
  
Tristan looked shocked, "Okay I really want to go outside and talk about this."  
  
"Then go. Bye." Summer left.  
  
"Summer, come on!" Tristan yelled out to her.  
  
Rory felt a bit sorry for him. As much as she didn't like him (or so she kept saying), no one deserved that.  
  
Tristan noticed Rory watching him and embarrassed, he walked out of the room.  
  
Seconds after the drama Lane walked in.  
  
"I have a major problem."  
  
"What?" Rory looked curiously at her.  
  
"Henry, the guy I've been dancing with?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Lane took a deep breath and began to rant, "Ok so he's really good in school, he's going to be a doctor - paediatrician to be exact, his parents are extremely involved in their local church. He himself helps out with Sunday school. He speaks Korean fluently, he respects his parents and he's also really cute, very funny and surprisingly interesting."  
  
Rory looked confused, "Lane I am totally failing to see the problem here."  
  
"I am falling for a guy that my parents would approve of!" Lane looked scandalised. "They'd love him! They'd go crazy! There'd be dancing at the Kim house! Dancing!"  
  
Rory smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Followed by a lot of praying, but initially there'd be dancing." Lane shook her head violently. "This can't happen, I have to stop it. We have to go!"  
  
Rory grabbed their coats, "Okay yeah, whatever you say. Let me go find James."  
  
And at that very moment who came by? Henry.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Lane laughed sheepishly, "Henry, hi!"  
  
Henry smiled at Rory, "Sorry I've been monopolizing Lane all night."  
  
Rory shrugged. "It's ok. I've had her for fifteen years. I'm kinda sick of her."  
  
Lane glared at her. "Thankyou."  
  
Rory smiled sweetly at her. "Your welcome, we should go."  
  
Henry looked like someone had told him his dog had died. "You're going?" he said to Lane.  
  
Rory smiled peevishly, "Yeah I have to get home, I have a very strict mother."  
  
"Oh sorry about that," he looked at Lane, "so you can't stay for one more dance huh?"  
  
"Yeah I don't think that-"Rory began.  
  
"Yes." Lane interrupted.  
  
Rory was surprised, "Excuse me?"  
  
"One dance would be fine."  
  
Henry's eye's lit up. "Great."  
  
"But-"Rory tried.  
  
"I'll be back." And with that Lane and her beau were gone.  
  
Rory shook her head gathered her things and went to see if she could put their coats somewhere. It was obvious they were gonna be here for a while. She passed James talking to a bunch of Chilton girls. She waved at him and mouthed, 'Having fun?"  
  
He grinned, 'Lots' he mouthed back.  
  
Rory laughed. She should have known that James would get bombarded with girls the minute he got here.  
  
Rory put the coats in a room. She heard a piano playing. Whoever was playing was really good.  
  
She followed the sound and saw Tristan playing.  
  
Her heart went out to him. He looked so sad.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
He didn't look up. "No problem."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?" Still, he didn't look up.  
  
"About you and Summer."  
  
"I don't wanna talk about Summer."  
  
"Okay." Rory fished for a subject. Anything to stop this uncomfortable silence. "So how'd you do on that biology test?"  
  
That got a reaction. "What?"  
  
"The test. It was hard wasn't it?"  
  
He looked confused, "Yeah it was hard."  
  
"I got a B."  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Talking about the test."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer."  
  
He looked down at the piano again. "I don't"  
  
"Okay, so I moved to Biology." She looked at him. "Sorry did you wanna talk about Spanish?"  
  
"You just loved it didn't you?"  
  
Cryptic, wasn't he? "Loved what?"  
  
"Seeing me nailed like that." He looked at her. "Must have been a great moment."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Please." Tristan avoided her eyes, "You loved it, she loved it everybody loved it."  
  
"I did not love it." Rory countered. She put her bag on the piano and sat next to him.  
  
He sighed, "I really liked her too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So where's you're boyfriend tonight?"  
  
That got a smile out of her. "Not my boyfriend." She grinned at him. "Thanks to you we never made it past the first date."  
  
Tristan smiled lopsidedly. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be." Rory said. "It never would have worked out anyway."  
  
"You're welcome then."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
This conversation was getting a very strange reaction out of Rory. For the first time she was seeing Tristan act like a normal person. She was feeling warm and happy.  
  
"Hey," Tristan got her attention again, "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."  
  
Rory shrugged. "It's okay."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Well... no. But you're sad."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, well I am sorry."  
  
"I accept your apology."  
  
"Oh man." Tristan played with the keys on the piano. "This is a great party isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah not bad." Rory looked down. "It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."  
  
Tristan laughed huskily, "You are very odd, you know that?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Thankyou."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
It happened really quickly that even if Rory had wanted to stop it she wouldn't have been able to. But soon she was kissing him.  
  
Her.  
  
Rory Gilmore.  
  
Was kissing Tristan DuGrey.  
  
She was shocked, needless to say. Not just at him but at herself.  
  
Because she was actually enjoying it.  
  
Soon she let herself into it. She gave into him when he softly caressed her lips with his tongue. Practically asking permission to go further.  
  
Soon she was closer to him than she had ever been before. They had both moved closer during the kiss and now her arms were wrapped around him and he was holding onto her possessively.  
  
It was funny, but she'd spent the last few months denying her feelings for him and now she was wrapped up in his arms. All her feelings were swimming out.  
  
Ironic, if you say.  
  
But when he held her she felt as though he was an extension of herself.  
  
She wished the kiss could last forever but soon they ran out of breath and had to pull away.  
  
"Wow." she whispered.  
  
"Yeah wow." Tristan grinned at her and caressed her cheek.  
  
"I certainly didn't expect that when I came to this party." Rory said.  
  
"Neither did I." Tristan said, "I mean why would I expect to show up at a party with a girl, only to break up with her and have my wounds licked by the girl I've been head over heels for for months."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"So..." she had no idea what to say.  
  
"This is going to make Chilton very different." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I like it."  
  
"Me too." Rory fumbled with words. "So does this mean we're-"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
Rory smiled goofily, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
And they fell into another kiss.  
  
AN: YAY! I told you the trory action would come. I know that was extreme fluffiness, but hey, I am a romantic at heart. Thanks for your reviews. Keep 'em coming. 


	27. Warnings and Phones

Chapter Twenty-Five: Warnings And Phones. Author: AngelDani Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters Pairings: Trory Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties! Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.  
  
The next day Rory woke up feeling as though she were floating.  
  
Last night felt like a blur, it was so wonderful.  
  
Rory stretched in her bed before jumping out.  
  
She had a long shower before running to the kitchen.  
  
Naturally Lorelai was waiting ready to bombard her with a thousand questions.  
  
"Alright Munchkin spill." Three words with so much effect.  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Did you not hear me? Spill! I'm dying here!" Lorelai whined "I mean you come home floating on air. Kiss me goodnight and tell me what a wonderful mother I am (not that you had to or anything but you haven't told me that in so long), then run to your room and go to bed without saying a word. What could have possibly happened in the few hours that you were at Madeline's to make you act like you've done something slutty?" Lorelai stopped. "You didn't did you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do something slutty."  
  
"Depends on what your definition of slutty is."  
  
"You know what my definition of slutty is."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Rory grinned. "I had a great night."  
  
"I'm starting to get that impression."  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your slutty statement."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Who is he?" Lorelai looked as if she were going to wet her pants if she didn't find out soon."  
  
"I don't know." Rory said mischievously, "I kind of like keeping you in suspense."  
  
Lorelai pouted. "You're mean. You're punishing me aren't you? You're punishing me for that time I broke a coffee cup at Luke's and said that it was you." Lorelai folded her arms. "You really need to get over that. You were four! It's been twelve years! I can't believe your punishing me now. But nooooooo... that's what you do. You tick off all the things Mommy has done and wait for the perfect time for revenge. That's mean Rory."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I never put you as the deceptive type before but boy was I wrong. I always thought that it was little sweet Rory with her innocent smile and prettiness. But nooooooo... you're sneaky, slimy Rory with her evil smile and prettiness. But this isn't the good prettiness. This is evil prettiness. This is prettiness that comes from the devil."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"That's what you did wasn't it? You must have slept with the devil in another life. And he has blessed you with evil prettiness and his deceptive, sneaky ways that you use to torture and punish your wonderful Mommy. Your wonderful Mommy, whom may I add, has loved you and cared for you and passed on her prettiness to you."  
  
"I thought I slept with the devil to receive my prettiness?"  
  
"That's beside the point."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whoopeee!"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Lorelai nearly fell off her chair. "Excuse me could you please repeat that name for me one last time?"  
  
"Tristan DuGrey."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew it!" Lorelai jumped out of her chair. "I knew you liked him! I knew you were just hiding your feelings! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
Rory laughed. "Sit down Mom."  
  
Lorelai sat. "So how did it happen?"  
  
"I'm really not sure." Rory rested her head on the table. "He'd broken up with his girlfriend and he was upset. I was looking for somewhere quiet to read cos James and Lane were off somewhere and I found him. We actually had a normal conversation for once and the next thing I know we were kissing."  
  
Lorelai was quiet for a few seconds. "Rory, be careful."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because you don't want to be with a boy that's on the rebound."  
  
Rory lifted her head. "He's not on the rebound."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not get together like half an hour after he broke up with this girl?"  
  
"Yeah, but he said that he'd liked me for months."  
  
"I don't think that he didn't have feelings for you for ages," Lorelai said "He's been asking you out since forever. But still, don't get too close and attached straight away. You know what kind of guy he can be."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yeah I know. Thanks Mom."  
  
"You're welcome." They hugged. "Now tell me all the details."  
  
"What details?"  
  
"What's his kissing technique?"  
  
Rory sat in the gazebo. She was waiting for Lane. She hadn't told James and Lane why she was so happy last night and she was going to tell Lane first. She'd tell the rest of the group later.  
  
Just then her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Rory smiled, "How, may I ask did you get my number?"  
  
He laughed, "I have my ways."  
  
"And what would those ways be?"  
  
"You are very stubborn you know that?"  
  
"I've been told." Rory leaned back into the gazebo seat. "What ways would those be?"  
  
"Ahh but you see, I am also very stubborn and I will never tell." Tristan smirked on the other end.  
  
"You will never out stubborn me."  
  
"Oh but I will."  
  
"I can't believe we're having this conversation."  
  
"Neither can I, you may as well just give up."  
  
"Nope, but I will, however postpone this topic until another day."  
  
"Works for me." Tristan said. "How'd you sleep."  
  
"Good." Rory grinned.  
  
"Dream of me much?"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Tristan laughed, "I do wish, but that wouldn't be good on your part."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I usually get what I wish for."  
  
Rory smiled, "What did you wish for?"  
  
"You."  
  
Rory felt a blush spreading on her cheeks. "You wished for me?"  
  
"Of coarse." Tristan said. "So you wanna get together sometime today?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Rory smiled apologetically. "I'm already meeting someone today."  
  
"James?" Rory could almost hear the jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Lane actually. Tristan," Rory began "James and I are good friends."  
  
"I get that."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Please don't be jealous of him."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Good." Rory looked up and spotted Lane. "Tris, I have to go."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lane grinned at her and sat down. "Who was that?"  
  
Rory put her phone away, "Well, now that you mention it... I have some news for you."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with how you were acting on the way home last night?"  
  
"Just a bit." Rory took a breath. "Brace yourself."  
  
"I am bracing."  
  
"I am going out with Tristan."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm going out with Tristan."  
  
Lane stared.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Going out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With the guy you hate?"  
  
"Well obviously I don't hate him."  
  
"How on earth did this happen?"  
  
"And that's what happened."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So Alex was right."  
  
"I wouldn't say that she was totally right." Rory said "I did dislike him a bit. I doubted him.  
  
"And you don't anymore."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Lane asked.  
  
Rory looked confused. "Of coarse I am. Why would you say that?"  
  
"You don't sound too confident."  
  
"I'm confident."  
  
Lane nodded. "I'm happy for you Rory. I only want you to be happy."  
  
Rory hugged her. "Thanks Lane."  
  
AN: Sorry that took so long! But thank you soooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed. I love you all 4 eva and eva! 


	28. No Matter What Anyone Says, Gossip Can R...

**Chapter Twenty-Six: No Matter What Anyone Says, Gossip Can Really Hurt**

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

"What's up Gilmore?"

Rory resisted the urge to shiver as she heard him huskily say her name in that sexy voice of his. She turned from her locker and to him. "Oh so we're back to last name basis are we DuGrey?"

"I have many names for you my little Mary." Tristan tapped her nose and brought her closer to him. "Although when I'm through with you, you won't be such a Mary no more."

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, "In your dreams DuGrey."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Tristan told her, an eyebrow cocked. "I told you I usually get what I dream."

"I believe that was wish." Rory got out her French book. "What have you got now?"

"Psych." Tristan told her and slowly edged closer to her, "But I could blow it off to be with my Mary."

"Thanks but no thanks." Rory closed her locker. "I have a French test that I have to take."

Tristan's lips hovered over hers. "Then I think I'll have to just steal a kiss for the road." And with that he brought his lips upon hers and explored the places that just last week he would have believed that he was dreaming if what was happening to him now had happened then.

Rory pulled away, flustered. "Bye." And with a flick of chestnut hair she left him standing next to her locker, feeling rather unsatisfied.

Tristan ran a hand through his blonde locks, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Obviously they had surprised the hell out of Chilton. The hoards of gaping onlookers was living proof of how much they had shocked them.

Not that he cared.

Because being in the limelight was what he was all about.

Tristan smirked and went to psychology.

It was obvious who he'd be daydreaming about during that boring lesson.

Rory scanned through her French notes, trying to keep her mind on the subject, which was very difficult to do.

Rory sighed.

She was happy. But another part of her was agitated.

She liked Tristan, and she wanted to give him a chance, but she didn't want to be another one of his chicks that he made out with between classes and on lockers.

She didn't want to be Summer.

Rory bit her lip. She knew that she was probably going to have to tell him how she was feeling.

She hoped he'd understand. Rory knew that Tristan was used to having girls all over him and being completely comfortable with public displays of affection.

She hoped he'd understand.

"So DuGrey, I hear that you nailed that Gilmore chick." Malcolm said to him. "Man she is hot stuff. Lucky you."

Tristan looked at his friend in surprise, "Where'd you hear that?"

"I think that little display between the two of you this morning kind of gave it away." Malcolm said with a knowing smile. "And I have to ask, how on earth did you do it? Last time I checked that little sassy wanted nothing to do with you."

Tristan grinned at him, "Just charm, I guess."

"Well that is some great charm you got there DuGrey. I didn't think anyone would be able to crack her." Malcolm told him, "So tell me? Was it good?"

Tristan frowned, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mal. We haven't even been on a first date yet. Do you honestly think that I'd pounce on her after two days of making out?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong but that is pretty much your M.O."

Tristan shook his head at him, "This is Mary we're talking about. She's not like one of those whores that you're used to. She's not like that."

Malcolm stared incredulously, "I'm sorry but are you saying that you're with this girl because you care about her? You have got to be kidding me."

"She's different." Tristan told him.

"Good Lord, you do care about her!" Malcolm said in surprise and laughed, "Man, oh man I didn't think I'd see the day where Tristan DuGrey would grow a heart." Malcolm ran a hand through his brown hair and started to leave. "Well then have fun, but I sure as hell hope that you won't become one of those ridiculous pussy-whipped dorks who walk around the halls holding hands and saying 'I love you' at every chance you get." And then he left.

Tristan glared at his retreating back.

Rory went into the girls bathroom, frustrated. All day long she'd been getting dirty looks from girls that she didn't even know. If looks could kill she'd be a stain on the floor.

She went into one of the stalls and closed the door just as she heard some girls come into the room.

"Can you believe that bitch, _Rory Gilmore_, is Tristan DuGrey's girlfriend?" A girl Rory recognised as Cissy Roberts said.

"I know," an unknown girls voice said. "Did you _see_ Summer's face this morning? I thought she was going to have a coronary."

"Summer's going to make Gilmore pay." Cissy said. "You know what she does to people who cross her."

"Yeah didn't she make Jamie Wilson transfer schools?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how Gilmore got him."

"Probably screwed him at Madeline's party."

Rory gasped.

Cissy finished her hair, "I wouldn't put it past her. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They left.

Rory came out of the stall, breathing heavily, unable to believe what she'd just heard. Was this seriously what people thought? That she was some sort of slut that slept with Tristan and that's why they were together? Rory was unable to stop a tear that rolled down her cheek. How could these people be so cruel?

Rory shook her head and walked out of the bathroom.

She needed to think.

Tristan scanned the cafeteria. There she was, sitting alone at a table as usual reading and listening to whatever she was listening to. He grinned and took a seat next to her.

"Hello Mary."

Rory had felt his presence the minute he'd walked into the cafeteria. She bit her lip. She wasn't sure that she wanted to face him today. "Hi Tristan."

Tristan leaned over and took off her headphones. "How was your day?" he shot her that winning smile of his.

"Okay." Rory said quietly, trying to have as little conversation as possible.

Tristan looked at her, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Rory told him.

"Rory..."

"Tristan. I'm fine." Rory gathered her things. "I just need to get going."

"But..." Tristan looked at her, "Rory tell me."

"I have to go Tristan." And she let the cafeteria.

Tristan looked confused. What was going on with her?

He had to find out.

AN: HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (Dani blushes at her ridiculous outburst) I am sooooooooooooo sorry I took absolutely forever to get that posted but my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed. Hope you enjoyed that!


	29. Getting To Know You

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Getting To Know You.**

**Author:** AngelDani

**Rating:** PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

**Pairings:** Trory

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

**Summery:** Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

Rory lay on her bed. The thoughts of the days events going through her mind.

She closed her eyes momentarily. Why did she even care what those people thought? The way she was acting was so not her.

Okay maybe it was.

A little.

It was just that she hated the fact that everyone in Chilton thought that she was the newest skank.

Rory's eyes hardened. It's not even any of their business. What was it to them that she and Tristan were going out? It's not like their lives revolved other people's relationships.

_Those people don't have lives!_ Rory thought angrily.

But it still hurt to have them saying that she was a slut.

Rory laid into her pillow and thought about the way she treated Tristan that day. She knew that she was unfair to him.

Rory went downstairs and turned on the TV. There was a Simpsons Marathon showing. Rory sat on the couch and hoped that the families funny antics could take her mind off that day.

Just as she had started to get into the show the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door she saw a devilishly handsome Tristan standing there, for once no smirk playing on his lips.

Rory sighed, "Hi."

Tristan looked at her, "Hey. Can I come in?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah." She let him in and led him to the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

Tristan shook his head. "No. All I want is for you to tell me what's wrong."

Rory blinked but didn't say anything.

"Rory, please." Tristan practically pleaded. For once letting down his tough-boy act. "Tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did?"

"No!" Rory exclaimed suddenly. "You've been great."

"Then tell me."

Rory let out a breath and began. "Okay, you know how you kissed me this morning?"

Tristan's eyes twinkled. "How could I forget?"

Rory smiled softly. "Well lots of people saw and at lunch I went to the girls room and there were these girls."

Tristan stopped instantly.

"They were saying things like I was a slut and the only reason that you wanna be with me is because I slept with you at Madeline's party." Rory closed her eyes, "I know that it's not that big of a deal but, I don't know..."

Tristan moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Rory, do not listen to a word that those girls say. You are anything but a slut and I wanna be with you because I care about you."

Rory stared into his sapphire pools, "You care about me?"

"I do." He caressed the apple of her cheek, "Don't doubt that."

Rory smiled at him and leaned over and captured his lips. Tristan was almost surprised by her actions. Usually, he was the one who initiated the kisses. But he liked it that she felt comfortable enough with him that she would kiss him.

When Rory pulled away, her face was slightly flushed. "Tristan, there's something that I have to tell you."

He looked worried. "What?"

Rory took a breath, "I know that you're used to being able to make out with girls on lockers and stuff," Rory said, thinking of Summer "But that's not really me."

"I'm not following..."

"Could we not maybe display our affection so publicly?"

"Is this about what those girls said?" Tristan asked.

"No!" Rory exclaimed, "It's just I can't be one of those couples who show the whole world that they're dating. It's not really any of their business. I'm not comfortable with flaunting my feelings."

"So no making out on lockers?"

"No making out on lockers."

"Can I kiss you just a little?"

Rory thought for a second. "Okay but no heavy make out sessions."

Tristan nodded. "No problem,"

Rory smiled and hugged him. While still in his arms she looked up at him, "Would you like to stay awhile?"

Tristan grinned. "I'd counted on it."

"Favourite flavour ice cream?" Tristan asked.

After enjoying a well deserved make out session, Tristan and Rory had decided to have a little getting to know you time.

"Coffee!" Rory said with glee.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Rory poked her tongue out, "Favourite movie?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Oh but you must." Rory said defiantly, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Nuh uh."

"Tristan!"

"Okay fine," Tristan said exasperatedly, "Aladdin."

Rory bit her lip to try to keep from laughing, "No really? The almighty Tristan DuGrey's favourite movie is a Disney movie?"

"Really." Tristan said charmingly, "What about you? Favourite movie?"

"Casablanca." Rory said straight away.

"I don't think I've seen that." Tristan said.

Rory looked scandalised. "You haven't seen Casablanca? But it's a classic!"

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind."

"I have to introduce you to the wonders of old movies one of these days."

"I'm sure you will."

Rory smiled. "Favourite singer/band?"

"Simple Plan."

"I approve!" Rory said happily.

"What about you?"

"PJ Harvey."

"Who's he?"

"He's a she and she's a singer."

"Never heard of her."

"I could tell."

Tristan laughed and asked, "Favourite TV show?"

"The Simpsons." Rory said proudly.

"Well my oh my." Tristan said "Looks like we share the same favourite TV show."

"We do?"

"Yeah we do."

Rory smiled as she saw Tristan moving in for a kiss.

At that very annoying moment, the doorbell decided to ring.

Frustrated, Rory pulled away, "Better get that."

"Yeah."

And when she opened the door she was surprised to see James, Steve, Ray, Lane, Holly, Alexis and Terri. Each one carrying food and drinks. "What are you guys doing here?"

AN: Hope you enjoyed that folks! Now just have to say something. I stole that whole 'It's just I can't be one of those couples who show the whole world that they're dating. It's not really any of their business.' From the OC. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I love you all to bits! Please keep 'em coming!


	30. Cinderella And The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Cinderella And The Butterfly Effect.**

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

Rory shot a scathing look at her friends. "So let me get this straight? You were all just sitting innocently at home when you all had a magic thought that you would come and interrupt your extremely annoyed at the moment friend on her night with her boyfriend."

Steve nodded enthusiastically, "Pretty much. Plus we didn't know he was here, but since he is, we might as well have a little getting to know you session." He tried to push through but Rory blocked his way.

"You are not coming in, you Delinquents."

"And why not?" James uttered. "You're not ashamed of us are you Rory?" James grinned at her.

Rory shot him a cold glare that could have frozen fire.

"Now, now" James held up his hands in protection. "No need to get personal."

"Rory?" Tristan was coming up behind her, "Who's at the..." Tristan noticed the large group. "Door. No need to ask now." He flashed them one of his Oh So Charming smiles.

"Oh it doesn't matter Tris." Rory shot her soon to be ex friends a look, "They were just leaving."

"But Rory," Holly shot her a puppy dog look. "You wouldn't let us have a boring night and leave us with food and movies and nothing to do with them."

"I have an idea." She pointed to the food "Eat as you watch," she pointed to the movies, "At his house." She pointed to James.

"Nonsense Mary." Tristan said happily. "Let them in."

"Yes Rory let us in." James coaxed with an evil grin.

"It will be _ever_ so much fun." Steve said with an extremely bad British accent.

Rory sighed and defeated, she moved aside and let the maniacs that were going to find something slimy in their beds in the morning in.

"Now isn't this enjoyable?" James asked happily. "What could be more enjoyable than this?"

They were all sprawled around the living room with an assortment of chips, candy, pretzels, crackers and sodas surrounding them. Rory and Tristan were together on the couch with Rory's head in Tristan's lap. James, Steve and Ray were helping themselves to the food (they were halfway through), Lane and Holly were looking through the movies trying to decide which one should grace the screen first and Terri and Alexis were sitting in front of the couch having a rather _unusual_ conversation with Rory and Tristan.

"No way! Carrots are way better than celery! Celery has that stringy stuff that gets stuck in your teeth!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Ahh..." Tristan said "But celery has that sweet juiciness that makes you feel as if you are having a cold drink on a hot summers day."

"Carrots are sweet too!" Alexis said defiantly, "And they're so crunchy and yummy."

"Celery is much better looking."

"Carrots are a much more attractive colour."

Tristan looked scandalised, "What is the matter with you woman? What kind of person likes the colour orange better than green?"

Terri rolled her eyes, "Okay, can we talk about something else? This conversation is putting me off. Why exactly are we talking about vegetables?"

Rory looked at Lane and Holly, "Have you guys picked a movie?"

"Yep." Lane showed her the DVD.

Tristan took on e look at it, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"No."

"We are not watching _Cinderella_."

Rory grinned and turned to him, "What's the matter Hon? Afraid you'll weep at the end?"

Tristan glared at her, "It's the mother of all chick flicks."

"It's a classic."

Tristan turned to the guys, "Help me out here."

"Lane can't we watch that nice action movie that we got? What was it?" Ray thought, "Rush Hour?"

"Later." Lane put the DVD in. "We are now watching this."

"But that has Chris Tucker in it!" Ray whined.

"Well you can suppress your needs to see Chris Tucker for just a little while." Lane turned it on. "Now we will all enjoy in the magic that is _Cinderella_."

Ray, Tristan and James looked disgruntled. Steve, however, looked excited. He jumped in the middle of Alexis and Terri. "I simple _love_ Gus in this movie!"

James shot Steve a surprised look, "Steve?"

"Yes, Jamie, ole' buddy, ole' pal?"

"It's comments like these that make me seriously question your manhood."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Steve jumped up dramatically, "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE MANHOOD OF A MAN WHO IS CLEARLY MORE OF A MAN THAN EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Holly, who was looking like she was being torn between laughing and trying to ease the pain poor Steve's wounded ego had suffered, said "Steve calm down."

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Steve shot Holly a withering look then turned his attention to James again, "HE KNOWS THAT MY MANHOOD IS A MOST SENSITIVE ISSUE!"

"Alright, alright." James shook his head. "Sit down Steve, I know that you are a man."

Steve sat and James muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'PMS'.

Rory chuckled and snuggled deeper into Tristan's embrace. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. She could tell that Tristan was having a good time and she hoped that this could ease Tristan's jealousy issues with James. It looked as though it was. He was much more relaxed around him and it looked as though they may actually turn out to be friends.

And so _Cinderella_ began.

"I love that movie." Holly sighed.

Rory smiled at the position that Holly and James were in. Somehow, during the movie, Holly had shifted and now her head was in James's lap.

"Can we watch Rush Hour now?" Ray asked.

"Nope." Lane held up _The Butterfly Effect_. "Ashton Kutcher calls."

The cries of 'NO' that came from the guys could be heard from there to China.

"I hate to admit it." Tristan whispered to Rory, "But this is actually good."

"Of coarse it's good." Rory answered softly, "It has Ashton Kutcher in it."

"Well not being a Kutcher man myself." Tristan kissed her neck. "I had my doubts."

Rory smiled serenely and turned her attention to another pair who appeared to be on the verge of coupling. "Tris... look at James and Holly."

"But I so love looking at you."

Rory nudged him, "Just look."

Tristan complied and smirked. "Ahhh... looks like James is taking a leaf out of my book."

Rory raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"He's charming the pants off of her." His smirk stayed plastered, "And I mean literally. I can't see those pants staying on for very long."

Rory nudged him a little too hard in the stomach.

"Ouch!"

"Serve's you right. What have you learnt about using sexual innuendo's in front of me?"

"That it causes me bodily harm." Tristan rubbed his stomach. "But if you want me, Baby. It's part of the package."

Rory rolled her eyes.

Steve turned to them with a glare. "Will you two shut up? I know haw appealing whispering sweet nothings to your lover may be but some of us are trying to watch the movie."

There was a murmur of agreement from the few people who had heard them. The ones who hadn't were, surprise, surprise, James and Holly.

Rory went red.

"You know," Tristan whispered, "I think that I like your friends."

"SHUT UP!" five voices shouted.

AN: Sorry for the wait there pplz but I had a bunch of tests before the end of term 3 and I didn't have time to write. I know that those last two chapters weren't that great but I promise that the ones to come will be better. Read and review!

Luv ya all!

Dani.


	31. The Deal and Confrontations

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Deal And Confrontations**

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

"Well DuGrey I am impressed."

Tristan span around to see Malcolm smirking at him. "Why's that?"

"I'm surprised you don't know." Malcolm leaned against the change room wall. "You have succeeded in reeling in the Mary. When are you going to nail her?"

Tristan sorted through his gym locker, searching for his shirt. "How many times do I have to tell you that she's not that kind of girl?"

"You have told me that oh so many times." Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "But you cannot tell me that you are satisfied. Tell me DuGrey. Is the number of times that you have jerked off double the amount that you used to?"

Tristan stopped. Okay, maybe he had a point there, but for heaven's sake. He was only human. He'd have to be gay not to be with Rory for this long and not have a few pent-up frustrations.

Malcolm snickered at Tristan's silence. "So the truth comes out. If you want her so much DuGrey why the hell won't you screw her?"

Tristan clenched his fists. "Shut the hell up Malcolm. What I do in my relationships is none of your fucking business."

"You're right, it's not." Malcolm said "But I'm the one who has to deal with you when you come every fucking day to school with so many frustrations to get out." He smirked at him "I'm the one who knows you best, man. Not some little sassy. And I am telling you for your mental health you have to either screw her or someone else because you are driving the rest of us insane." He shook his head. "I do feel for you. It must be bad not to get any for three weeks."

Tristan pulled on a shirt and through clenched teeth he said, "Stay the fuck out of my love life Malcolm. You learnt the hard way last year when you tried to set me up with that Dana chick." He stopped and pulled a stupid face. "I believe you were absent for a week and a half."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. Obviously the thought still pained him. "I am speaking as a concerned friend. All this stress must not be good for your blood pressure."

"I'll say."

The two turned at the new voice and Tristan's eyes widened.

"Summer? What the hell are you doing in here?"

Summer shot him a sultry smile. "I heard you two boys were in here and I thought that I'd come visit." She ran a finger down his chest. "You don't mind do you?"

Tristan pulled out of her grasp. "As a matter of fact I do. Get the fuck out of here Summer."

"Hey, hey," Malcolm said to Tristan. "Is that any way to talk to a lady? Besides DuGrey..." Malcolm looked Summer up and down. "This could be the answer you've been waiting for."

"I haven't been waiting for any answer, you loser." Tristan snapped.

Summer looked at him through her eyelashes. "Well I couldn't help but overhear that you are in a bit of a dilemma." She licked her lips, "I'll be more than willing to help."

"Get real Summer." Tristan snarled. "You going after your exes now? Has the rest of the school gotten sick of you?"

Summer frowned, then plastered a sugary sweet smile on her lips. "Oh Tris, you aren't still harping on about that are you?" Summer tried to look innocent. "Now I know that I hurt you that night at Madeline's party but I've seen the light and I know I know that you're the only man for me." She put a hand on his cheek. "I know that you remember how much passion we had."

Tristan pushed her away, "Passion? Get a fucking life, you stupid whore. I have a girlfriend." Tristan grabbed his things. "I'll see you later Malcolm, and I hope that I never see you Summer."

And he left with Summer seething.

"Whore?!" Summer exclaimed angrily. "He called me a whore?! Oh he'll see. Soon enough he'll be begging for me back."

"I wouldn't count on that." Malcolm said.

"You wouldn't count on it?" Summer glared at him "If you wouldn't count on it then you don't know me. I'll get him back."

"You're not going to get him back because he's completely smitten over Rory Gilmore."

Summer frowned, then brightened. "Well then I'll just have to get her out of the way."

"Good luck trying." Malcolm looked disgusted, "It's unbelievable how pussy-whipped he is over her. And he hasn't even done it with her yet!"

Summer noticed his tone, "You don't like the way he's changed do you Mally?"

"Don't call me Mally, Cheap Skate."

Ignoring the taunt, Summer came closer to him and played with the buckle on his pants. "Now Mal, we're both unhappy, so why don't I help you, if you help me?"

Malcolm looked at her fingers then at her. He grinned.

Rory stood in gym class completely and utterly bored. Other than martial arts, any other kind of physical education wasn't really her thing. What were they doing? Well she wasn't really sure what it was about but she thought they called it basketball.

"Okay class." Mr. Marshall said, "I am going to divide you into two teams. Summer, Henry, you will both be captains."

Rory held her breath, praying that Henry would choose her. Although Summer hadn't actually _done_ anything yet, she liked to stay out of the vampire's way. Being on her soccer team was _definitely_ not staying out of her way.

Mr. Marshall held out a coin and Summer won the toss.

She scanned the room and grinned, "Malcolm."

Malcolm joined her team.

Henry looked around. "Madeline."

And so on until Rory was chosen (to her relief by Henry).

When the last person was chosen (Paris) they started to play. Unfortunately for Rory, she was stuck with Summer defending her.

As Rory tried desperately to get the ball to someone on her team she heard Summer say snidely, "Nice playing Gilmore, who taught you? Big Foot?"

Rory stiffened and dribbled.

"You know I still don't know exactly what Tristan sees in you." Summer said bitchily, "You've got nothing going for you."

Rory passed the ball to someone. Who? She wasn't quite sure because she was too blinded by rage. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror Summer? Then you'll see someone who has nothing going for them."

Summer sneered as she ran in front of her to defend her, "You do know that you are totally Tristan's sloppy seconds?" Summer snapped "He only wanted you after he couldn't have me."

"Well he's stayed with me for an awful long time for someone who's on the rebound." Rory wiped her brow and tried to get through.

"You do realise why he's staying don't you? Because he knows that in the end you will give him what he wants." Summer looked Rory over, "Although like I said before, I don't see it."

"You don't know what you're talking about Summer."

"Oh don't I?" Summer asked with a raised eyebrow. "Let me tell you something Sweetheart. I have known Tristan for far longer than you have and I know that once he realises that you are too _pure_" Summer said this sarcastically, "to give him what he wants, he is totally going to ditch you. You should just spare yourself the heartache now."

Rory looked ready to punch her, "You mean like you did?"

"I admit that I was unfair to Tristan." Summer said "But I have now seen the light and I am going to get him back." She put her hands on her hips and stopped moving. By now most of the class was listening to their conversation. "Trust me, once Tristan sees what it's like to be with a real woman again he is going to drop you so quickly that you will never know what hit you." She smiled sweetly, "Have a nice day."

And with that she walked out of the gym leaving a dumbfounded class, a snarling Rory and an extremely un-impressed Mr. Marshall.

AN: I hope you all like that one. Please tell me in your reviews! Luv Dani.


	32. An Evil Observer

Chapter Thirty: An Evil Observer

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

"You have got to fucking be kidding me!" Summer whispered angrily into her cell phone. "All your sources, and you still came up with nothing!"

"What can I say? She's fucking clean." Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Summer snapped. "Nobody is perfect Sam. She must have some skeletons in her closet."

"I'm telling you she's skeleton-free. Pure as the bloody driven snow"

Summer growled in frustration and snapped her phone shut. "Fuck." She snapped. It had been two weeks and she still hadn't been able to find some dirt on Rory Gilmore. Even worse, Rory and Tristan seemed to have grown closer over this period of time.

Summer could not believe how pussy-whipped Tristan was acting.

She stared across the room at the two who had gotten themselves a private table at the cafeteria. Summer glared. Tristan was now whispering in her ear and 'pure sweet Rory' blushing like the stupid inexperienced schoolgirl she was.

"Fine," she whispered venomously, "If I can't find something to ruin her, I'll just have to create something myself."

"You cannot be serious."

"What makes you think I'm not serious?"

"Because the words coming out of your mouth do not ring any serious bells to me."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I know you'll love it."

Rory stared. "I am not going to eat that."

Tristan held up the sandwich, "Peanut butter, jelly, ketchup and scrambled eggs. It's delicious."

Holding her nose in the air, her mouth in a pout, which Tristan happened to find delectable, Rory replied, "Tristan, as a Gilmore I like to think of myself as one with the iron stomach. But there has to be certain times I draw the line. This is one of them."

Tristan smirked, "Bock, bock."

To this he earned a frown. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Bock, bock."

"I am not chicken!"

"Bock, bock!"

Rory narrowed her eyes, grabbed the sandwich and fixed her at the moment very irritating boyfriend with a cold glare. Wrinkling her nose, she brought the nasty looking thing up to her lips and took a large bite.

Rory stopped.

Tristan waited.

And waited.

And stared.

Rory was chewing slowly.

Gradually, a smile appeared on her face.

"Wow… that's pretty… wonderful."

Tristan stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What makes you think I'm not serious?"

"Because the words coming out of your mouth do not ring any serious bells to me." Tristan replied, mimicking her own words.

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, it is pretty good." She stopped, "But you know that don't you?" Rory asked suspiciously.

Tristan smirked, "No actually, I don't." He laughed, "I just wanted to see if you'd actually eat it."

"Are you kidding me? You actually got up this morning and made this just to see if I would actually eat it?"

"Uh huh."

"You are a strange and mysterious person Tristan Dugrey." Rory took another bite of the sandwich. "But actually right now you really don't know what you're missing."

Tristan snickered. "I hope you don't think I'm gonna kiss you after that's been in your mouth."

Rory gave him the famous, some what cliché, puppy dog eyed look. "Awwww… you know you want these lips…"

Tristan stubbornly shook his head.

Rory blinked her eyes seductively, "C'mon… you can't resist!"

Tristan grinned and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Yea… I can't. Damn! Now you know all my weaknesses!"

Rory smiled and settled into his embrace. Tristan rested his chin on her head, taking in the intoxicating scent of cherries and vanilla that clung to her hair. "Hmmm…" Rory said contentedly.

Puling her closer, Tristan suddenly remembered something that he'd been meaning to ask her, "How have things been going for you? Is Summer still giving you trouble?"

"No, she's actually been pretty quiet these last couple of weeks." Rory replied. "I don't know to be happy about that or concerned that she's planning something."

"If she does anything you know you can talk to me right?"

Turning around and capturing his lips Rory said quietly "I know. I'm glad that you care so much."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't care?" Tristan kissed her nose and they both got up. "Oh and by the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you busy Sunday?"

Rory thought, "I don't think so."

"Well my parents have this charity lunch thing going on and there making me go, I wanted to know if you would keep me company?" Tristan asked nervously. He failed to add that he never brought dates to his parents things but Rory was different.

Rory smiled warmly. "Of course I will" She hugged him "I would love to go."

Summer was seething.

He invited _her_ to his family function.

He invited that stupid piece of trash to a DuGrey function to show off to his wealthy family.

He had never taken her to one of those things.

This had gone far enough. This insanity had to be stopped and she was just the person to do it.

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me! But after and extremely long hiatus I AM BACK! YAY! Sorry about that but I was doing year eleven and I did not have time. Now I'm on my summer holidays and I have plenty of time to write! Next year will be my final year at school so if this story does go into next year, I have to warn you that the updates will not be quick. But I am determined to finish this story even if it kills me! Thank you for being so patient with me my lovely readers! I love you sooooooooooo much!


	33. The Plot

Chapter Thirty-One.

Author: AngelDani

Rating: PG-13 for some major swearing, sexual tension and some mild sexual references in later chapters

Pairings: Trory

Disclaimer: I own nothing in Gilmore Girls. If I did I would not only be one of the richest people alive but I would also be the happiest person alive coz I'd be surrounded by so many hotties!

Summery: Rory Gilmore just moved to Chilton from SHH, there she meets Tristan, who is basically the King of the school, and boy does he know it. When Rory stops Tristan from beating someone up and practically yells in his face, war is declared.

Summer grinned as she stared happily at the deliciously good-looking male in front of her. _This is perfect. _She thought maliciously.

"Are you clear with your instructions?" Summer asked with a cold look in her eye, almost daring the male to say no.

"Absolutely clear." Jason replied with a smirk, "Just as long as you hold up your end of the bargain that is…"

"Yeah, yeah," Summer said with a roll of her eyes, "You do this and I spend a whole night with you, doing whatever it is you want." Summer glared, "However, Jason that is only if you succeed in your task. You blow this, and I swear to God, I will make the rest of your life a living breathing hell." She narrowed her ice blue eyes, "And don't you think I can't. I have a lot of friends in high places."

"Yes Madam!" Jason answered sarcastically. His eyes gleamed as they rolled over Summers body which was currently dressed in a low neck green dress. His eyes stopped at her chest. "This will all be worth it I'm sure."

Summer's lips curled into a malicious grin. "Yep, you get what you want, and most importantly, I get who I want."

………..

"Tristan are you sure that your family is fine with me going to this thing with you?" Rory asked nervously.

"Rory, they are completely fine with it." Tristan said "Plus I think they nearly died from happiness when they heard that I was dating Richard Gilmore's granddaughter."

Rory smiled, "I just hope I don't mess up."

Tristan leaned over and gave her a hug. "You are going to be perfect. They are gonna love you."

………..

**One hour later**

"It has been wonderful getting to know you better Rory," Felicia DuGrey said, a somewhat plastic smile on her face. "Emily has told me such wonderful things about you. I know we met briefly however, we never actually got to speak".

"It's been great talking to you too, Mrs DuGrey."

As Rory and Tristan walked away, Rory felt her boyfriend nudge her. She looked at him questioningly.

He grinned, "I knew you'd make an impression."

Rory beamed. She looked around the party.

In milliseconds her beam dropped from a million watts to about negative fifty zillion watts.

Summer was standing by the refreshment table laughing (obviously so fake) and talking with the waiter.

Rory grabbed hold of Tristan's hand, "Tristan!" When he looked at her she gestured in Summer's direction.

Tristan couldn't believe it. "Oh my God!"

"Who invited her?" Rory asked.

"Well it looks as though my cousin Jason may have brought her as a date." Tristan said, his eyes blazing. "She is getting out of here that's for sure!" He started towards her.

Rory grabbed his arm, "Tristan, no!" She cried "You can't cause a scene! This is your parents party! They aren't doing anything! It's better if you leave them alone, then they will leave us alone."

Tristan looked at her, unable to resist her pleading gaze. "Fine," he replied, but I am definitely going to have a word with my idiot cousin."

And with that he was gone.

Rory sighed and took another sip from her soda.

"Rory!"

Rory turned and saw Summer standing there with a sickly sweet grin on her face. Sighing again, Rory replied "Hello Summer."

The sweet grin not moving an inch off her face Summer said, "You know Rory, I think that we got off on the wrong foot. You know we have many years more of being in the same school!" Summer shrugged, "I think that we must make an effort to be civil with one another, or else both of our school lives are going to be very miserable. I know that we both don't want to have any enemies here."

Rory, who was not believing her for a second, however, for the sake of keeping some semblance of peace. She did hate ruining things for people, and she would hate for this party to be ruined by a fight between Summer and herself. "Okay…"

Summer grinned, "So you know what, I propose a truce." She held out her hand, waiting for Rory to shake it.

Rory put her cup down on the table behind her and took Summers hand.

Summer grinned widely then pulled Rory into a hug.

Rory was so surprised that she had no idea what to do. Eventually she just opted to hug the girl back.

What she didn't notice that Summer had placed a small white tablet in her soda.

Summer smirked maliciously.

AN: Hehehe! Read and review my beautiful people! I hope you liked that instalment! Hehehe Have an incredible Christmas and a Happy new Year! Luv Dani.


End file.
